Maison Close
by Aschen
Summary: Aidan est fiancé à la belle Evangeline. La femme de Richard est morte. Dean s'est fait enrôlé de force à l'Hôtel Cavendish pour rembourser sa dette. Et Graham attend l'amour de sa vie en nourrissant sa vengeance. Il peut se passer beaucoup de chose, au cours d'une unique nuit. On se retrouve. Et on tombe amoureux. RPF Aidean McArmitage - lemon inside.
1. Chapter 1 : Dette

**Bien le bonjour ! Me revoici pour une nouvelle fanfiction ! En vérité, c'est juste un three-shot (en trois chapitres donc, pour ceux qui sont fatigués).**

**Comme d'habitude, c'est un joli rating M parce qu'il y aura plusieurs lemons (certains meilleurs que d'autres) et le premier est tout à la fin de ce chapitre - en même temps, pour quelque chose appelé "Maison Close" on se doute que ca ne va pas rester chaste très longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Pour information, nous avons ici un doublet Aidan/Dean et Graham/Richard. Le défi (je crois que l'idée m'a été donnée par Sam Sanders, je ne me souviens plus, ca fait déjà quelques temps que j'ai commencé ce truc) était que, pour une fois, ce serait Dean et Graham, les catins, et non pas Aidan et Richard comme ca semble logique de faire (oui, c'est logique à mes yeux). Ca a donc été un peu difficile à écrire maiiiiis, je suis assez satisfaite.**

**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ca vous plaise !**

* * *

_Maison Close_

Chapitre 1 : Dette

* * *

Accoudé au bastingage, Dean regardait défiler les eaux glacées de l'Atlantique. Au loin, il pouvait presque voir, malgré la nuit, se découper les falaises d'Angleterre. Enfin, il était arrivé à destination, après sept longs mois de navigation. Enfin. Il allait pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie, loin de la pauvreté de Nouvelle-Zélande, trouver un travail correct et peut-être même fonder une famille s'il trouvait une femme à son goût, et qui veuille bien de lui. Une main se posa sur son épaule, et il sursauta violemment. Le jeune homme se retourna pour croiser un regard clair accompagné d'un sourire engageant. "James Nesbitt" pensa-t-il immédiatement car il était physionomiste, "irlandais d'origine parti aux Indes faire fortune".

- Et bien, mon garçon, il n'est pas prudent de rester seul sur le pont à cette heure. Les eaux de l'Atlantique sont traîtresses, tu pourrais tomber.

Dean lui sourit, touché par sa sollicitude. Monsieur Nesbitt avait été particulièrement agréable avec lui depuis qu'il était monté à bord. "J'avais un neveu à qui tu ressembles beaucoup, petit", avait-il dit quand le jeune néo-zélandais lui avait demandé la raison de cette attitude paternaliste. Cela lui avait fait plaisir. Son père, à lui, n'avait jamais été très bon envers lui.

- Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, je me tiens bien.

James Nesbitt laissa son regard glisser jusqu'au bastingage, et nota les mains du garçon fermement accrochées aux cordages qui s'y étalaient. Le jovial irlandais éclata de rire et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'éloigner du rebord de bois.

- Allez, viens avec moi petit. Une petite partie de dés te tenterait-elle ? L'ennui me ronge, et je cherche quelqu'un contre qui jouer.

Dean secoua la tête, pas très sûr de lui, mais accepta quand même. Si seulement il avait su ce qui l'attendait, ce que cachait ce sourire si aimable, il aurait fui James Nesbitt comme la peste.

* * *

Après plusieurs verres d'un alcool dont il ignorait le nom et l'origine, Dean ne se souvenait même pas de son nom. Il n'eut pas conscience d'en avoir avalé une telle quantité. Il lui semblait simplement que son verre était toujours plein, alors il buvait, encore, et encore, et encore. Parce que c'était somme toute fort bon, et très agréable. Et plus il buvait, plus il jouait. Et plus il jouait, plus il perdait. C'était une sorte de cercle vicieux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il aie dilapidé la maigre somme qu'il avait réussi à emmener avec lui. Mais il continua de jouer, promettant de rembourser tout jusqu'au dernier denier dès qu'il aurait trouvé un travail.

"Je n'en doute pas, Dean, je n'en doute pas..."

Et comme il ne parvenait pas à se refaire, Nesbitt finit par cesser le jeu, en lui faisant signer une reconnaissance de dettes. Dean ne saurait jamais comment il avait fait, mais il avait réussi à écrire son nom complet sans trembler, malgré sa vision floue et son sang qui charriait plus d'alcool que d'oxygène. Puis l'Irlandais le ramena à sa cabine, où il s'effondra comme une masse et dormit jusqu'au lendemain après-midi. Nesbitt vint le visiter pour lui annoncer qu'ils accosteraient dans la nuit, puis qu'il faudrait prendre une navette jusqu'à Londres, ce qui les emmenait au lendemain matin. Le jeune néo-zélandais était encore trop mal pour comprendre la portée de ces informations, mais il parvint malgré tout à sourire et à remercier cet homme si gentil qui veillait sur lui depuis son départ. Le jovial irlandais lui fit boire quelque chose apporté par son acolyte au chapeau melon et il se rendormit instantanément.

Il se traîna jusqu'à la fameuse navette, soutenu par un James Nesbitt décidément très heureux d'être enfin de retour. Dean ne remarqua même pas la présence de deux femmes femmes à la peau cuivrées qui le suivaient docilement, tête basse. Il se laissa tomber sur la banquette capitonée de velours qui les attendait, tandis que les deux femmes s'asseyaient de part et d'autres de lui. Nesbitt et son acolyte, William Kircher, prirent place en face d'eux, bientôt rejoints par une homme très corpulent aux cheveux bruns, avec qui ils semblaient être en contact. La tête lourde, les paupières papillonnantes, Dean tentait d'écouter la conversation qu'ils animaient, sans grand succès.

"La marchandise à l'air en très bon état malgré la rudesse du voyage. Et lui, qui est-ce ?"

"Un bonus, Stephen. Les patrons devraient être très heureux."

"Oui, je ne doute pas qu'ils le seront..."

Le jeune homme s'endormit avant d'entendre la fin de leur conversation, ou de comprendre les quelques brides qu'il avait réussi à grapiller.

* * *

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se sentit reposé et incroyablement bien, malgré la lourdeur de sa tête et de ses membres. Et ses idées étaient claires, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des siècles, selon lui. Il regarda autour de lui, incapable de dire où il était ni comment il y était venu. Un bruit lui parvint et il tourna la tête pour voir une femme s'activer à nettoyer les meubles et à ranger divers objets dans des tiroirs en marmonnant.

- Excusez moi... commenca-t-il d'une voix légèrement éraillée.

La femme sursauta et poussa un cri bref, lâchant ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait d'un broc, sensé contenir de l'eau, heureusement vide. Le récipient explosa en un millier de petits morceaux de porcelaine couleur crème, dispersant ses arêtes tranchantes un peu partout dans la pièce sous le regard catastrophé de la femme.

- Je suis désolé, je... dit-il en tentant de se lever. Je vais nettoyer tout ca.

- Restez allongé, monsieur Dean, vous pourriez vous blesser. Ne bougez surtout pas, je reviens de suite !

La femme quitta la pièce dans une envolée de jupons blancs et noirs, pour revenir quelques instants plus tard, comme promis, armée d'un balai et d'une petite pelle de métal. Avec des gestes vifs et économes, elle s'empressa de réunir tous les petits éclats, sans en omettre un seul, qu'elle ramassa avec la pelle et emmena dans le couloir. Elle revint encore, chargée d'un nouveau broc plein d'eau cette fois-ci, et le plaça dans un large bol posé sur la commode. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un hôtel doté d'un personnel aussi performant - et surtout aussi _présent _lorsque les locataires se trouvaient dans leur chambre. Ce qui le ramena à sa question originelle.

- Pardonnez moi, mais... Où suis-je ?

La femme se tourna vers lui mais ne s'approcha pas et croisa les mains devant elle, sur son long tablier blanc. Un long tablier blanc porté sur une robe noire, tout aussi longue. Une gouvernante, donc, pas une simple servante. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait à quelqu'un d'aussi haut placé dans la domesticité. Lui n'avait jamais eu affaire qu'aux aides-cuisinières ou aux palefreniers, si d'aventure il frayait dans les environs d'une famille assez riche pour en avoir. Ce qui, en Nouvelle-Zélande, était quand même très rare. A bien y regarder, la femme lui semblait assez jeune. Un peu plus de vingt ans, mais pas beaucoup plus. C'était très jeune, pour un tel grade. Un esprit moins naïf que le sien - ou plus habitué aux grandes villes comme Londres - lui soufflerait qu'il devait y avoir là de la promotion canapé. Et serait dans l'erreur, comme il l'apprendrait un peu plus tard. Elle avait des cheveux bruns, assez longs, remontés en un chignon serré. Son visage pourrait être agréable s'il n'était pas si froid et fermé. Elle se tenait droite, comme pour se faire plus grande qu'elle ne l'était. Ou plus importante. Ce qui ne fonctionnait pas bien, comme il en aurait la preuve plus tard.

- Vous êtes à l'Hôtel Cavendish, monsieur. Et vous êtes attendu.

Elle claqua des doigts et une petite bonne femme toute ronde arriva bientôt, chargée d'un plateau où trônait une assiette de petits sandwichs.

- Bonjour, mon chéri ! Je vous ai préparé une petite collation, ces monstres vous laisseraient mourir de faim sans même s'en rendre compte. Heureusement que Camille et moi sommes là pour veiller sur vous, mes pauvres petits !

"Camille" qui sonnait très français, comme nom, devait être la gouvernante, dont le regard s'adoucit par la simple présence de ce qui devait être une cuisinière.

- Mangez, dit-elle. Vous en aurez besoin. Et rafraîchissez-vous, vous avez une mine épouvantable. Nous vous laissons. Quand vous serez prêt, sonnez.

La gouvernante prit la petite bonne femme par les épaules et la poussa dehors, lui laissant à peine le temps de faire un dernier geste de la main à Dean avant que la porte se referme derrière elles. Abasourdi, le jeune homme resta immobile pendant un moment. Puis l'odeur du pain frais et du beurre lui parvint et il se décida à manger.

* * *

Il passa une serviette propre, très douce, sur son visage pour effacer les dernières gouttes d'eau qui s'amusaient à glisser sur sa nuque et sa gorge. Puis il saisit le petit cordon qui pendait près de la commode et attendit le retour de la gouvernante. Qui ne tarda pas à faire son entrée, toujours raide et droite, toute trace de chaleur disparue de son visage. Elle l'inspecta de haut en bas et finit par marmonner un "ca devra bien suffir, de toute façon" avant de lui faire signe de la suivre. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'appliqua à marcher dans ses pas tout en observant les alentours.

Où qu'il se trouve, c'était un endroit aisé. La décoration, aussi simple était-elle, dénotait d'un goût certain, et d'un luxe heureusement discret. Des chandeliers d'argent, et non pas d'étain. Des tentures de velours, et non pas de coton. Des meubles anciens parfaitement entretenus, faits dans un bois laqué du plus bel effet. Un sol de parquet ciré recouvert d'épais tapis moelleux, et non pas des moquettes élimées. Oui, où qu'il soit, il était dans la maison d'un homme riche. Très riche. La question était de savoir ce qu'il faisait là. Son inquiétude remonta à la surface, mêlée cette fois d'une pointe d'angoisse qui lui donnait envie de s'enfuir en courant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un horrible pressentiment.

La gouvernante s'arrêta enfin face à une porte de bois, au fond d'un couloir.

- Restez toujours poli, appelez le "monsieur" jusqu'à ce qu'il vous dise de faire autrement. Ne vous asseyez que lorsqu'il vous le demandera. Soyez franc, toujours, lui dit-elle très vite avant de lever le bras.

Elle toqua trois coups brefs et une voix d'homme, très élégante et modulée d'un certain accent qui dénotait d'une haute éducation, lui permit d'entrer. Elle poussa le lourd battant de bois sans faire un pas de plus, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Monsieur O'Gorman est là, monsieur.

Puis elle s'inclina respectueusement et s'écarta d'un pas pour lui permettre d'entrer.

- Je reviens tout de suite, murmura-t-elle à son passage.

Elle referma la porte derrière lui et il se retrouva seul dans le vaste bureau. Contrairement au reste de la maison, cette pièce là était étonnament encombrée de par la présence de deux massifs bureaux de bois. Une cheminée occupait un large pan du mur en face de lui, mais l'âtre était vide. On était en plein été, ici, il ne faisait pas encore assez froid pour faire un feu, malgré la rigueur de "l'été londonien" connu mondialement. Suivant les indications de la gouvernante, il resta parfaitement immobile et croisa les mains dans son dos, ne pouvant s'empêcher de baisser la tête face au regard inquisiteur fixé sur lui.

- Approchez, mon garçon, je ne vais pas vous manger.

Au travers de ses cils, il vit l'homme se lever de son large fauteuil et contourner le bureau pour lui faire face tandis que lui s'approchait à pas mesurés. Il vit une main s'élever lentement avant que des doigts ne se referment sur son menton pour lui relever la tête. Il croisa un regard bleu extrêmement clair, dans un visage déjà usé par le temps. Une masse épaisse de cheveux blancs, bien coiffés en arrière, donnait au visage de cet homme un air digne et élégant que seuls devaient avoir les nobles. Il était grand, également, pour un homme de cet âge. Il fallait dire aussi que Dean était un peu trop petit...

Le regard glacé glissa sur lui, avec une effronterie que Dean jugea tout à fait outrageante, et il aurait bien remis ce vieux dandy à sa place s'il n'avait pas eu une conscience aigue de la différence très nette qui existait entre eux. Lui, c'était un homme riche, donc important. Fatalement puissant. Et lui n'était rien d'autre qu'un insecte. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que subir cette observation sans dire un mot, et rester digne. Un sourire appréciateur étira les lèvres fines et Dean sentit un soulagement aussi incongru qu'irritant s'emparer de lui à l'idée d'avoir réussi au moins cet examen là.

- Asseyez-vous, mon garçon, nous devons parler.

L'homme le mena jusqu'à une partie "salon" du vaste bureau, et le jeune homme se laissa tomber avec autant de distinction que possible, c'est à dire aucune, dans un profond fauteuil. Son hôte s'installa face à lui, avec plus de grâce, sur le canapé et croisa les jambes. Ce devait être un signal car, à peine fut-il installé que trois coups frappés contre la porte se firent entendre, juste avant que la gouvernante n'entre dans la pièce, chargée d'un lourd plateau d'argent sur lequel trônait un service à thé en porcelaine de chine absolument exquis. Elle le posa sur la table basse et s'appliqua à faire le service, aussi discrète et efficace que possible.

- Amène nous également des biscuits, ma chérie, je te prie.

La gouvernante hocha la tête en silence et s'en fut rapidement, jetant un regard rassurant au jeune néo-zélandais. La porte se referma sans bruit et l'homme se pencha en avant pour ajouter une cuillère de sucre et une larme de lait à son thé.

- Comment prenez-vous votre thé, jeune homme ?

- Euh, je... Je n'ai jamais bu de thé, monsieur...

L'homme lui jeta un regard si effaré que Dean aurait bien ri s'il ca n'avait pas été inconvenant. Il garda donc le silence et se mordit la lèvre, conscient d'avoir fait une bêtise.

- Il est vrai que vous venez de Nouvelle-Zélande, et êtes arrivé il y a peu. Vous vous habituerez très vite aux coutumes de notre bon pays, expliqua plaisamment l'homme élégant en ajoutant les mêmes ingrédients dans la seconde tasse avant de la lui tendre.

- Je... Je l'espère, monsieur...

- Vous êtes adorable, savez-vous ?

Dean s'étouffa avec le liquide brûlant, mais fut absolument persuadé que ca n'était pas du tout à cause de la chaleur. Il releva la tête vers l'homme et le fixa d'un air qui devait sûrement paraître bien stupide, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Le riche inconnu éclata d'un rire clair et but une gorgée avant de reposa la tasse dans une soucoupe. De nouveaux coups furent frappés à la porte et, cette fois, ce fut la petite bonne femme toute ronde qui entra d'un pas alerte, une large assiette pleine de biscuits dans les mains.

- J'espère que vous êtes gentil avec lui, monsieur McKellen ! Il vient à peine d'arriver ! Il doit être complètement perdu !

- Pas de crainte à avoir, ma chère Mathilde. Il est entre de bonnes mains.

- De bonnes mains ? Mon oeil, oui ! Vous allez nous le terrifier !

- Pardonnez-nous, monsieur, nous y allons, intervint la gouvernante, qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans la pièce, en prenant la cuisinière par les épaules pour la tirer hors du bureau. Tais toi, tu veux ?

Il n'entendit pas ce que répondit la cuisinière, car la porte se referma sur les deux femmes, mais il perçut très bien son ton courroucé. Monsieur McKellen, puisque ce devait être son nom, ne semblait pas perturbé le moins du monde par l'intervention inopinée de ses domestiques, et souriait aimablement en grignotant un biscuit.

- Je me rends compte, dit-il d'un ton calme, que je ne me suis pas encore présenté, ce qui est un manquement grave à mes devoirs d'hôte. Je suis Sir Ian McKellen, chevalier de la Reine Victoria.

Dean reposa sa tasse dans la soucoupe qui lui était attribuée et bafouilla une présentation fort succinte. Il n'avait pas de titre, lui. Sir Ian leva une grande main dans un geste apaisant et lui sourit tranquillement en reprenant un biscuit.

- N'ayez crainte, je sais pertinemment qui vous êtes mon garçon. Et puisque mon associé ne daigne pas arriver, nous allons commencer sans lui. Commençons par les termes de votre contrat...

- Pardon, mais... Quel contrat ?

Le sourire de McKellen se fit indulgent et il se leva pour rejoindre son bureau, rapportant plusieurs feuillets qu'il disposa sur la table.

- Vous souvenez-vous de ceci, monsieur O'Gorman ?

Le jeune homme s'empara de la feuille qu'il lui tendait, et reconnut, tout en bas, sa signature. Mais le papier en lui-même ne lui disait rien du tout.

- Non, monsieur.

Le regard de Ian McKellen se durcit et c'est d'une voix beaucoup plus froide qu'il reprit la parole, croisant les jambes et ses longs doigts devant lui.

- Il s'agit bien de votre signature, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais...

- Donc, vous devez avoir connaissance de ce document.

- Monsieur, je vous assure que...

La suite de sa phrase refusa de sortir alors qu'un souvenir insistant remontait à sa mémoire. Soudainement, il se revit, sur le bâteau, jouer aux dés avec James Nesbitt sous le regard moqueur de William Kircher et signer, des heures plus tard et sous l'emprise de l'alcool, le papier qu'il lui présentait.

- La reconnaissance de dette...

Ian retrouva son sourire et reprit un biscuit.

- Cette petite fait les gâteaux les plus délicieux du monde, je gage.

- Il... Il travaillait pour vous ? demanda le jeune homme d'une voix blanche.

- En effet, monsieur O'Gorman.

- Mais... mais c'est avec lui que je suis en dette.

- Certes, mais il s'agit de _mon _employé et il a joué _mon _argent. C'est donc avec moi que vous êtes en dette, sommes-nous d'accord ?

Dean s'apprêta à protester avec virulence, rendu furieux par l'attitude arrogante de cet homme mais le regard glacé qu'il rencontra lui fit refermer la bouche sans avoir rien dit. Il lut rapidement le papier, et se rendit compte qu'effectivement, cette reconnaissance de dette l'engageait auprès de messieurs Ian McKellen et Peter Jackson. Catastrophé, il chercha le montant, et le numéro à plusieurs chiffres qui lui sauta aux yeux lui coupa la respiration. Il ne pourrait jamais payer une telle somme, c'était impossible, même après une vie de labeur.

- Pouvez-vous payer cette somme, monsieur O'Gorman ? demanda Ian McKellen en inspectant ses ongles bien nets.

- Non, monsieur...

- Avez-vous des biens, quels qu'ils soient ?

- Non, monsieur...

- Pas même en Nouvelle-Zélande ?

- J'ai vendu tout ce que j'avais pour pouvoir payer mon passage en Angleterre, et j'ai joué le peu d'argent qu'il me restait. Monsieur, ajouta-t-il après un bref silence alors que les indications de la gouvernante lui revenaient en mémoire.

- Pas de logement, et pas d'emploi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, monsieur.

Sir McKellen se rapprocha du bord du canapé et reprit sa tasse de thé désormais presque froid. Lui n'avait même pas touché au sien. Dégoûté, il était persuadé d'être malade s'il avalait quelque chose, fut-ce du thé. Le vieil anglais semblait très satisfait, et fier de lui, sans véritables raisons apparentes, ce qui inquiétait beaucoup le jeune homme.

- J'ai donc un marché à vous proposer, monsieur O'Gorman.

* * *

Prostré sur son lit, Dean était incapable de penser. C'était une maison close. Pas n'importe laquelle, cela dit. Un lupanar de luxe, réservé à une clientèle aisée, pour le moins. Mais un bordel quand même. Et lui, il y était enfermé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il aie éclusé cette dette faramineuse qui le liait aux patrons. Il en avait pour toute la vie, c'était sûr. Un instant, il avait songé à s'enfuir, mais il s'était vite rendu compte que la fenêtre de la chambre qui lui était allouée était beaucoup trop haute. Une chute serait mortelle, au mieux, ou handicapante à vie, au pire. Quitte à devoir mourir, il préférait ne pas se louper...

Alors qu'il essayait vainement de ne pas pleurer comme une femme en détresse, il avait entendu la gouvernante et la cuisinière discuter à voix basse, avant que la première n'entre doucement dans sa chambre pour lui demander s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Il n'avait même pas eu la force de répondre, ce qui avait énervé la petite cuisinière, qui s'en était allée "dire deux mots à McKellen", selon ses propres termes. Il l'avait entendue crier jusqu'ici, malgré la distance et les portes fermées. Elle était venue le voir moins d'une heure plus tard, apportant avec elle un breuvage chaud au goût très doux. "_C'est du chocolat_" avait-elle dit. "_Le meilleur des remèdes pour les cœurs abîmés_". Il avait à peine noté la marque rouge qui s'étalait sur sa joue, signe clair qu'on l'avait frappé peu de temps auparavant. Il avait bu, jusqu'à la dernière goutte, et s'était senti légèrement rasséréné. Puis elle s'en était allée sans bruit, le laissant à ses réflexions.

Pendant un an. Une année complète. Une putain d'année à travailler dans ce... cet endroit sordide, sans recevoir de gage, pour éponger sa dette. Puis il serait libre. Un an. Il n'y survivrait pas. Oh, pourquoi avait-il signé ? C'était une folie ! Il était perdu. Définitivement perdu. Qui accepterait de louer un appartement à un ancien résident de maison close, même aussi prestigieuse que celle-ci ? Qui lui offrirait un travail, après tant de temps passé ici ?

"_Notre clientèle est exclusivement masculine_".

Peut-être plairait-il suffisament à quelqu'un pour qu'il le prenne avec lui ? Et en quoi cela arrangerait sa situation ? Il passerait de catin de bas étage à amant entretenu. Tout ce que la moral réprouvait, tout ce qu'il détestait. Nous vraiment, il était tombé bien bas... Mais il n'avait pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait beau pleurer et prier le Seigneur que ce ne soit qu'un affreux rêve, supplier pour se réveiller sur le bâteau, avant que James Nesbitt ne le fasse boire et dilapider le peu d'argent qu'il avait, il ne pouvait échapper à la réalité. Il était pris au piège, et le peu d'honneur qu'il lui restait exigeait qu'il lave sa dette.

Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il envisageait sa vie en Angleterre. Il avait naïvement cru pouvoir se fondre dans la masse des immigrés du Commonwealth, naïvement cru pouvoir mener une existence normale dans le carrefour des civilisations qu'était devenu Londres. Naïvement cru pouvoir nouer des relations normales, naïvement cru pouvoir fonder une famille, et vivre plus heureux qu'il ne l'était en Nouvelle-Zélande. Maintenant, il regrettait amèrement son départ, comme le lui avait prédit son père. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir retourner chez lui, revoir ses parents et son petit-frère. Ils ne lui avaient jamais autant manqué qu'en cet instant, malgré la séparation houleuse qu'ils avaient connue.

Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, et pleura. Jusqu'au matin.

* * *

Camille, la Gouvernante, entra dans la chambre dans un silence quasi parfait, seulement perturbé par le frottement de l'ourlet de sa longue jupe sur le parquet du sol. Il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit et était resté habillé, comme pour se protéger des futures atteintes que subirait bientôt son corps. La jeune femme ouvrit les lourds rideaux, laissant le soleil entrer à flot dans la chambre. Un sourire éclaira son visage froid, la rajeunissant considérablement. Elle était nettement plus jolie quand elle souriait.

- Ah, vous êtes réveillé, monsieur Dean. Bien. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Comment vous sentiriez-vous si on vous enfermait dans une maison close sans votre consentement, dites moi ?

Le visage de la jeune fille se referma et il se dit, bien trop tard, qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'histoire de cette jeune fille, et qu'elle pouvait très bien ne pas être ici par plaisir ni vocation, mais bien contrainte et forcée. Comme lui. A ceci près qu'elle n'aurait pas à se faire baiser par tous les hommes qui en émettrait le désir, elle au moins.

- On est de mauvaise humeur ? Alors qu'on a réussi à vous octroyer une journée de tranquilité ? Vous devriez nous remercier à plat ventre, jeune homme.

Dean tourna le regard vers la porte pour voir la cuisinière entrer en poussant un chariot de bois sur lequel attendaient plusieurs plateaux couverts de victuailles. A cette vue, et malgré sa dépression sincère, il sentit son estomac gargouiller désagréablement. Ce qui déclencha un sourire lumineux à la petite bonne femme. A bien y regarder, elle était jeune, elle aussi. Trop jeune pour vivre ici, tout comme la gouvernante. La vingtaine. Guère plus. Peut-être même moins. C'était désolant. Accédant à son ordre, il piocha une viennoiserie et la grignota, appréciant la chaleur du croissant et son goût de beurre délicieux et revigorant alors qu'elle quittait la pièce un instant.

- C'est très bon. D'où est-ce que ca vient ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle revint.

- De la cuisine, répondit la cuisinière en traînant le lourd sac de voyage de Dean dans la pièce. C'est une recette française.

C'était donc ca. Il ne reconnaissait pas leur accent (et, à dire vrai, il ne connaissait pas d'autres accents que le sien ou celui des anglais), mais il devina que c'était un accent typiquement francais. Ces deux jeunes femmes étaient des étrangères, comme lui.

- Merci, dit-il tout bas en baissant le nez. Merci pour tout.

Les deux femmes se consultèrent du regard avant de lui adresser un sourire rassurant. Il continua de manger, restaurant ses forces, tandis qu'elles s'appliquaient à ranger ses affaires dans la commode, signant avec inéluctabilité son appartenance à la maison close, en se chamaillant sur la meilleure manière de trier des vêtements. La gouvernante penchait pour un code couleur tout en créant des tenues. La seconde pour classer selon la nature du vêtements et de laisser le jeune homme se débrouiller pour choisir comment s'habiller. Il se demandait comment elle pouvait établir un tel protocole de rangement avec le peu de vêtements qu'il possédait. Néanmoins, cela semblait une affaire sérieuse.

- Aujourd'hui, annonça Camille en croisant les mains sur son tablier, vous allez commencer votre... "apprentissage" comme dit monsieur McKellen.

- Mon apprentissage ?

- Comment faire jouir un homme en un temps record sans ressentir la moindre émotion, si vous préférez...

La gouvernante siffla entre ses dents et la cuisinière, qui venait de parler sans détour, haussa les épaules en empilant les assiettes vides sur ses plateaux. Dean rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, maudissant au passage son teint pâle de blond.

- Je disais donc... reprit la gouvernante en secouant la tête avec lassitude. C'est monsieur Graham qui va s'occuper de vous. Si vous voulez bien vous préparer, je vous conduirai à lui. Mathilde, on s'en va.

La petite cuisinière toute ronde s'en fut sur un dernier signe de main et sourire lumineux en poussant son chariot, vite suivie par la rigide gouvernante. De nouveau seul, Dean se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers, se demandant comment la situation pouvait être pire qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Puis il se leva et, sans énergie ni envie, fit ses ablutions.

* * *

C'était un géant. Immense et massif, Graham McTavish était le prototype même de l'homme viril et fort avec lequel les douces demoiselles de la haute société rêvaient de s'encanailler. Mais monsieur McKellen avait dit clairement que leur clientèle était masculine, exclusivement. Alors Dean ne comprenait pas. Il s'avéra très vite que monsieur Graham n'était pas vraiment au même niveau que les autres résidents du bordel où il était enfermé, comme il en aurait confirmation plus tard. Il était jovial mais professionnel, amical mais pas mielleux. Et il était gentil. Un peu comme les deux jeunes femmes. Il ne le brusquait pas, était très patient. Jusqu'à la phrase fatidique.

- Dis moi, petit Dean... Tu as déjà baisé une femme, au moins ?

Evidement, le jeune néo-zélandais avait rougi - encore une fois - jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il avait espéré, pourtant, que son inexpérience totale ne se verrait pas tant que ca. Le fait était qu'il n'avait jamais eu le moindre rapport avec une femme, ni même avec un homme. Il était parfaitement innocent des choses de l'amour, même s'il aspirait de toutes ses forces à les connaître un jour.

- Bien sûr que... j'ai déjà eu des... des rapports avec...

Graham le regarda avec un tel air blasé qu'il préféra se taire, douloureusement conscient d'avoir été percé à jour. Après tout, c'était logique. Voir normal. Il était risible d'espérer duper un homme aussi versé que son professeur dans l'art de donner du plaisir. Le géant était venu s'assoir près de lui et avait passé une main dans ses courts cheveux blonds pour amener son visage jusqu'au sien, l'arrêtant à seulement quelques centimètres.

- D'abord, la base. N'embrasse jamais, et ne les laisse pas t'embrasser.

Les baisers, selon Graham, étaient un symbole d'amour, le moyen de démontrer physiquement l'affection que l'on porte à quelqu'un sans que cela aie une connotation sexuelle d'aucune sorte, même si c'est toujours un très bon début pour allumer le désir d'un client. Or, ils n'étaient pas là pour les aimer, ni pour les faire tomber amoureux. Ils étaient là pour leur permettre de se vider l'esprit et de se distraire en plaisante compagnie. Ils étaient là pour assouvir leur fantasmes, ce que leurs épouses se refusaient bien souvent à faire. Les lèvres de Graham effleurèrent la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Ne va jamais plus loin que ca.

Puis sa bouche remonta sur sa joue jusqu'à son oreille, dont elle mordilla légèrement le lobe avant qu'une langue taquine ne se glisse derrière l'appendice pour caresser la peau sensible.

- N'oublie pas, non plus, que tu es là pour leur donner du plaisir, pas pour en prendre, murmura son professeur d'un souffle brulant. C'est à toi de les séduire, et de les amener à lâcher prise mais à moins d'un ordre très précis des patrons - et tu es trop inexpérimenté pour qu'il te confie ce genre de demande - tu devras écarter les jambes sans jamais chercher à prendre le dessus sur ton client. Et tu ne porteras jamais la main sur aucun d'eux, même s'il le demande. Jamais. C'est compris ?

Dean soupira sous les caresses adroites que les mains fortes de Graham lui dispensaient et hocha la tête. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Jusqu'à présent, il avait refusé d'imaginer ce que donnerait ce type de... relation avec un autre homme, parce que la moral le réprouvait, bien sûr. Il n'envisageait pas que cela puisse être aussi appréciable, malgré la virilité indéniable de son professeur, et la chasteté des caresses. Car à part quelques effleurements, Graham ne l'avait même pas réellement touché. Et lui se sentait déjà flotter sur un nuage. Puis, soudain, la présence chaude de Graham disparut et il se retrouva seul sur le canapé.

Le géant alla ouvrir une porte latérale et fit signe à quelqu'un d'entrer. Un jeune homme, peut-être même plus jeune encore que Dean, pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas léger et guilleret. Par rapport à McTavish, il semblait proprement minuscule, mais cela était surtout dû à la finesse de sa carrure. Cette stature frêle lui conférait un air fragile et précieux qui donnait envie de le protéger des atteintes du monde. Il ne put s'empêcher de répondre au sourire éclatant que le nouvel arrivant lui décerna, malgré l'incongruité de leur situation. Aussitôt, le garçon se mit à babiller dans un anglais maladroit avec un accent français à couper au couteau, le même que celui des deux jeunes femmes, qui ne faisait qu'ajouter un peu plus à son charme naïf.

- Je m'appelle Adam, je viens de Normandie. Tu connais la Normandie ? Tu dois être Dean, c'est cela ? Les filles ne parlent que de toi, tu es leur nouveau chouchou, c'est atroce. A croire que tu m'as remplacé dans leurs coeurs ! Tu viens de Nouvelle-Zélande ? Je ne suis jamais allé en Nouvelle-Zélande, tu sais. C'est beau comme pays ? Oh, je pense que ca doit l'être. Tous les pays sont beaux, même l'Angleterre, c'est dire...

- Adam, assieds-toi.

Aussitôt, répondant à l'ordre de Graham, le jeune garçon se laissa tomber dans le sofa qu'occupait Dean, s'affalant presque sur lui. Le jeune homme ne revenait pas du débit de parole qui pouvait jaillir d'un si petit être, cela lui semblait ahurissant. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas tout compris, Adam recommençant à parler français au beau milieu d'une phrase sans même s'en rendre compte, avant d'éclater de rire entre deux paroles.

Graham, amusé autant par le babillage frivole d'Adam que par l'air déconfit d'un Dean qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, s'installa calmement dans un fauteuil confortable qui faisait face à la méridienne.

- Et toi, Graham, d'où est-ce que tu viens, au juste ? demanda bientôt Adam, visiblement incapable de se taire plus de deux minutes successives.

- Je viens d'Ecosse. De Glasgow, plus précisément.

- Oh, soupira le garçon avec un air extatique. C'est où ?

Le géant qui leur servait d'instructeur éclata de rire et leur expliqua, très patiemment, où se situait Londres en Angleterre, puis l'Angleterre par rapport à l'Ecosse et enfin, où se trouvait Glasgow en Ecosse, ceci afin qu'ils puissent apprécier la distance qui le séparait de son pays natal, malgré sa proximité apparente. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, parlant de leurs pays d'origine, des espoirs qu'ils avaient formés en venant en Angleterre, de ce qui leur était arrivé pour se trouver dans une telle situation. C'est ainsi que Dean apprit l'histoire d'Adam, et celle de Graham.

Le premier était né dans un petit village et, pour échapper aux mauvais traitements qui lui étaient infligés dans sa famille, s'était enfui du domicile familial. Il n'avait pas été très loin cependant, jusqu'à Cherbourg, et avait été ramassé dans la rue par une dame élégante qui l'avait pris sous son aile, l'avait nourri et logé en échange de quelques menus services. Malgré son jeune âge, il était déjà très vif d'esprit, et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'il mette un nom approprié sur la relation qui l'unissait à cette charmante dame. Et à ses quelques amis. C'était monsieur Jackson, alors en voyage d'affaire en France pour contrôler leurs investissements parisiens, qui s'était arrêté à Cherbourg pour attendre le ferry sensé le ramener en Angleterre. Il était tombé sur Adam, et s'était simplement dit qu'il plairait à son ami et associé Ian. La dame, d'abord récalcitrante, lui avait rendu sa liberté sans problèmes. Il était arrivé deux jours auparavant, et n'avait dû son attente avant de rencontrer son instructeur qu'à sa maigreur effrayante. Ordre de la cuisinière.

L'histoire de Graham était bien différente.

Issu d'une famille pauvre de Glasgow, il était le cinquième et dernier enfant de la fratrie. Parfaitement inutile et rien d'autre qu'une bouche à nourrir, ses parents l'avaient d'abord fait travailler dans la même usine que son père, mais il s'était avéré que ce n'était pas suffisant. Alors ils l'avaient amené à Londres, où ils devaient rencontrer un viel ami installé là. Ils avaient appris que ledit ami était mort inopinément, parce qu'il n'avait pas su payer la dette conséquente qu'il avait envers un riche homme d'affaire. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient fait la connaissance de Ian McKellen, alors encore relativement jeune, et plus ambitieux et sévère qu'il ne l'était désormais. Ses parents l'avaient vendu un bon prix, et lui était devenu un des premiers résidents de ce qui deviendrait rapidement la maison de passe la plus côtée de Londres.

Dean avait compris qu'il n'était pas le plus à plaindre. Son contrat l'engageait pour un an, et ce n'était qu'un moyen d'éponger une dette. Eux étaient liés à vie à cet hôtel qu'il jugeait sordide malgré son luxe certain mais discret.

- Nul besoin de raconter ton histoire, dit Adam en agitant la main, je la connais déjà. Oh, ce Nesbitt, je lui collerais bien mon poing dans la figure !

Graham sourit avec indulgence alors que Dean, stupéfait, essayait d'imaginer le frêle garçon frapper quelqu'un.

- Il ne faut pas croire, j'ai de la force ! dit Adam dans un éclat de rire.

- Bien, messieurs, et si nous passions aux choses sérieuses ?

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard, soudainement aussi peu assurés l'un que l'autre, avant de se tourner vers l'écossais avec timidité.

- Montrez moi ce que vous savez faire.

* * *

Graham regardait par la fenêtre alors que les deux garçons s'ébattaient joyeusement sur la méridienne. Enfin, joyeusement. Ca avait l'air de l'être, mais un oeil averti comme le sien savait que ca ne l'était pas. Pas du tout, même. Il percevait les fausses notes dans les gémissements forcés de Dean, son visage figé par le dégoût et la peur. Il voyait bien l'air compatissant et les gestes doux d'Adam, qui essayaient de l'aider de son mieux. Sans succès. Mais ils faisaient l'effort louable de faire comme si de rien n'était. Son regard gris balaya la rue en contrebas, admirant les toilettes chatoyantes des femmes de bonne famille et les chapeaux haut-de-forme des gentilshommes. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher un visage bien particulier, sans jamais le trouver, ce qui ne cessait de lui briser le coeur avant que l'espoir ne le fasse renaître à chaque fois qu'il apercevait un homme ressemblant vaguement à l'objet de son attente.

- Oh oui, oui, oui, oh oui !

Bon, il était grand temps qu'il prenne les choses en main.

- Non, non, non, non. Franchement, les garçons...

Les deux jeunes hommes, coupés en plein élan, s'arrêtèrent et se rassirent correctement sur le sofa, un peu honteux de constater que leur prestation, qu'ils pensaient pourtant acceptable, n'avait dupé personne.

- C'est _ca _que l'on t'a appris en France, Adam ? Et toi, Dean... Je sais bien que tu n'as aucune expérience en la matière, mais te rends-tu seulement compte à quel point tes petits soupirs sont ridicules ? Est-ce que l'un de vous deux comprend ne serait-ce qu'un mot de ce que je vous ai dis ? Hm ?

D'abord, ils ne répondirent pas, gardant la tête basse, avant qu'Adam ne se décide à murmurer un vague "oui, monsieur" que Graham jugea correct.

- Bon... Recommençons depuis le début, voulez-vous ? Adam, tu fais le client. Et bien, vas-y ! ajouta-t-il comme aucun d'eux ne bougeait.

Soupirant, le français adressa un sourire désolé à son compagnon néo-zélandais avant de glisser une main dans ses courtes mèches blondes et de lui embrasser la gorge. Graham fronça les sourcils, jugeant l'action trop vorace.

- Lentement. Voilà, comme ca. Ils ne sont pas dupes, vous savez, leur expliqua-t-il calmement. Ils viennent de payer leur dû, il savent pertinemment ce que vous êtes. Ils savent que tout cela n'est qu'une comédie jouée à leur unique attention.

Les lèvres d'Adam quittèrent la gorge de Dean pour glisser sur son épaule puis sa clavicule tandis que ses mains remontaient le long de ses jambes repliées, caressant délicatement la peau halée frémissante. Sans brusquerie, il incita le jeune homme à s'étendre sur la méridienne, sa bouche atteignant un mamelon dressé. Et Dean, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de pareils attouchements, laissa échapper un léger gémissement.

- Votre travail consiste à leur faire oublier ce qu'ils savent. Et cela prend du temps. Vous devez les y amener avec délicatesse, en douceur.

Les yeux fermés, Dean frissonna quand la bouche d'Adam quitta son torse pour descendre sur son ventre, alors que son sexe durcissait rapidement. Ses muscles abdominaux se contractèrent fermement lorsqu'une langue agile se glissa dans son nombril, allant et venant dans ce minuscule orifice, mimant l'acte sexuel à la perfection.

- Vas y, Adam...

La voix de Graham, rocailleuse et basse, n'était plus qu'un murmure chaud à l'oreille de Dean. Les lèvres douces descendirent encore et mordillèrent tendrement l'intérieur de sa cuisse avant que la pointe mouillée de la langue ne vienne lécher son sexe dressé sur toute sa longueur. Immédiatement, Dean se cambra et enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux bruns d'Adam, un râle grondant lui échappant. En réponse, il se sentit glisser entièrement dans la bouche brûlante de son camarade de jeu. Il se cambra un peu plus, cherchant inconsciemment à s'enfoncer plus loin dans l'antre accueillante.

- Délicatesse... Douceur... entendit-il la voix de Graham murmurer près de son oreille, son souffle ardent enflammant sa peau trop sensible. Malgré toi, il te subjugue peu à peu, Dean. Tu aimes ca. Dis le lui, que tu aimes ca...

- Oh oui, mon Dieu... parvint-il à dire d'une voix rauque.

Adam gémit sourdement quand les ongles courts de Dean raclèrent la peau de sa nuque, et ce son délicieux se répercuta dans tout l'être du jeune néo-zélandais.

- Comme ca, c'est parfait, murmura Graham en se délectant du spectacle merveilleusement érotique que lui offraient ses élèves. Il aura envie de vous croire. Il tire du plaisir de sa queue depuis qu'il est en âge de jouer avec, alors pourquoi pas vous ? Il sait que par rapport aux autres hommes il est... le meilleur. Il l'a toujours su, au plus profond de lui-même et maintenant, il en a la preuve. Il est si doué qu'il parvient à même à toucher quelque chose en vous, de vulgaires putains, quelque chose dont personne ne pouvait soupçonner la présence, et vous vous prenez à vouloir jouir, vous aussi...

Graham caressa les cheveux bruns et Adam délaissa le sexe douloureusement tendu pour écarter un peu plus les jambes de Dean, sa langue caressant la peau fragile qui reliait son sexe et l'antre encore inviolée où il s'enfoncerait bientôt. Sous le regard sombre de l'écossais, le jeune français lécha goulument l'anneau de chair contracté, y enfonçant légèrement sa langue, le lubrifiant au maximum pour ce qui allait suivre. Il suca rapidement deux de ses doigts et les placa contre l'entrée légèrement distendue et remonta embrasser le torse de son petit compagnon alangui, poussant légèrement son index jusqu'à ce que sa première phalange l'aie pénétré. Adam sourit au râle rauque qu'émit Dean et sa main libre vint caresser lentement son sexe dressé tandis qu'il relevait la tête pour planter son regard sombre dans celui de Graham. Dardant sa langue, il en caressa les lèvres fines de son professeur, provocateur.

- Et si tu venais te joindre à nous, Graham ?

L'écossais le laissa jouer quelques secondes, songeant que ca faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas goûté à d'autres baisers que les _siens_.

- N'embrasse jamais, murmura-t-il contre les lèvres aguicheuses du frêle Adam. De plus, je me réserve pour un autre homme.

- Allons... Ce qu'il ignore ne peut pas nous faire de mal... rétorqua le jeune homme en poussant son majeur à l'intérieur de Dean, lui arrachant un autre gémissement sourd tandis qu'il se cambrait un peu plus.

L'écossais retourna s'assoir sur son fauteuil, croisant ses longues jambes musclées et ses doigts devant lui, jaugeant la prestation d'un regard appréciateur.

- Dicton stupide, trancha-t-il. Ce qu'on ne sait pas, c'est en général à cause de ca qu'on se fait tuer, dans notre milieu, mes enfants.

Adam amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient, bougeant ses doigts pour détendre Dean du mieux possible, sans jamais cesser de le caresser, un peu plus rudement, récoltant des cris de plus en plus graves qui lui donnaient furieusement envie de s'enfoncer dans ce délicieux petit cul brûlant. Pas tout de suite, pas encore.

- Il doit... Il doit être très beau... pour te plaire.

Un doux sourire étira les lèvres de Graham, son regard sévère s'adoucissant considérablement à l'évocation de l'homme qui hantait toutes ses pensées.

- Oui, en effet, approuva-t-il en se remémorant la finesse des traits de _son _beau visage et l'harmonie sculpturale de _son _corps parfait. Et il descend d'une longue et ancienne lignée de la Haute Noblesse.

Adam, dont le regard acéré ne manquait jamais rien malgré son agitation légitime à l'idée de pouvoir baiser cet adorable petit ange tombé du ciel, eut un sourire narquois quand l'écossais crut bon d'ajouter le pedigree de son amant. Il ne trompait personne.

- Je crois bien... que tu es amoureux, Graham... intervint difficilement Dean, qui n'avait pas manqué une miette de la conversation malgré le tourment que lui infligeait son compagnon de jeu.

Le sourire de Graham se teinta d'amertume et de résignation. Bien sûr qu'il était amoureux. _Il _l'avait envoûté, et lui dépérissait à chaque seconde passée sans le voir.

- Depuis plusieurs années, maintenant, confirma-t-il sans gêne. A tel point que j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé ma vie à l'aimer. La suite, Adam, il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'on s'ennuie.

Le petit français retira ses doigts et s'enfonça en Dean d'un coup de rein, feulant de plaisir en sentant son sexe enserré si rudement. Putain, c'était délicieux. Un éclair de satisfaction le traversa en constatant qu'il n'avait pas causé la moindre douleur au néo-zélandais, et il se mit enfin à rouler des hanches.

- Et lui aussi il m'aime, poursuivit Graham en regardant la queue d'Adam aller et venir entre les fesses de Dean. Il me parlait de tout. Des chevaux qu'il avait acquis - parce qu'il adore les chevaux. Des réceptions ennuyeuses où son frère le traînait. De la femme qu'il allait devoir épouser pour satisfaire sa famille. Une femme de son rang. Et plus belle que le jour.

- Il... Il est toujours... marié avec elle ? s'enquit Adam en remontant un peu plus les jambes de Dean autour de ses hanches pour mieux le prendre.

- Non. Elle est morte il y a peu. Je crains qu'il ne l'aie réellement aimé. Et pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas aimée, du reste ? Elle était... parfaite.

Après un coup de boutoir plus puissant et profond que les autres, Dean s'arqua en criant d'une voix éraillée, jouissant sur son ventre en longs jets brûlants. Adam le rejoignit dans l'extase immédiatement après, bougeant encore légèrement les hanches.

- Excellent, sourit Graham en tapant deux fois dans ses mains. Vous savez ce que j'ai appris en le regardant se marier malgré notre amour ? J'ai appris que je ne gagnerai jamais. Il est trop inaccessible. Les nobles jouent un jeu différent du nôtre, mes enfants, et ils ont leurs propres règles. Je ne peux pas les combattre, ces règles, alors je ne vais pas me fatiguer inutilement. Je vais plutôt faire ce que je fais de mieux et les enculer. Voilà ce que je sais, voilà ce que je suis. Et ce n'est qu'en admettant ce qu'on est qu'on peut obtenir ce qu'on veut.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Dean d'un ton haletant.

- De lui ? Absolument tout. Mais je crois que je l'ai déjà... Allez vous lavez, vous travaillez tous les deux, ce soir. C'était très bien, Dean !

Graham regarda les deux jeunes hommes quitter la pièce après s'être rapidement rhabillés et retourna se poster à la fenêtre pour reprendre son observation minutieuse de la rue.

* * *

**Voilà, fin du premier chapitre.**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu et, aux éventuelles lecteurs plus assidus, à la semaine prochaine !**

**Aschen**


	2. Chapter 2 : Six mois plus tard

**Bien le bonjour, mes très chères. Bon, à la base j'avais dit que ce serait un three-shot, mais ca va sûrement faire quatre chapitres au lieu de trois. Nan, parce que figurez-vous que je me suis cassée la gueule, vendredi, et que je ne dois qu'à mes réflexes et une intervention sûrement divine de ne pas avoir quoi que ce soit de cassé (ou de ne pas être morte le crâne fracassé sur le trottoir maiiiiiis on va éviter d'y penser). Du coup, je suis dans un état de désolation tel que j'ai pas le droit de sortir de mon lit (ordre de ma toute-puissante maman). Je contreviens au règles pour poster ce chapitre et vous laisser un petit mot. Mais du coup, la première version était mille fois trop longue pour que je me permette de le poster d'un seul tenant. Vous voilà donc avec un chapitre deux amputé de moitié. Navrée. Et il n'y a même pas de lemon, en plus. Mais promis, dans le prochain, il y en aura carrément deux. D'affilée en plus !**

**Bref. Je vous souhaite malgré tout une bonne lecture, en espérant que Aidan, Richard et Martin vous plairont autant que Dean, Graham et Adam =)**

* * *

_Maison Close_

Chapitre 2 : Six mois plus tard

* * *

La musique entêtante de la valse lui donnait mal à la tête. Il n'était pas comme Richard, capable de danser des heures durant sans se fatiguer. Il en avait déjà assez. Si ca n'avait été Evangeline, il serait déjà rentré. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Principalement parce que cette réception était donnée par son futur beau-père, précisément en l'honneur de ses propres fiançailles. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de quitter la fête, ca ferait jaser la bonne société et courroucerait sa « douce » fiancée et son noble père.

- Vous n'êtes plus avec moi, monsieur Turner.

Il baissa la tête et croisa un regard mordoré teinté d'amusement.

- Excusez-moi ?

- Un penny pour vos pensées…

La jeune fille secoua la tête devant son absence de réponse et choisit de rire de son manque d'intérêt.

- Je disais, reprit-elle, que nous devrions nous marier en juin. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Mon père possède une très belle propriété à la campagne où nous pourrions organiser la cérémonie.

Aidan se força à sourire et hocha la tête, acceptant l'idée pour ce qu'elle était : un bon moyen de s'éloigner des langues de vipères qui fréquentaient la bonne société et ne manqueraient pas de persifler sur cette union pour le moins déshonorante. La fille du Comte d'Edington avec un vulgaire marchand. Pouvait-on imaginer couple plus mal assorti ?

- Vous êtes encore dans les nuages…

- Je songeais à quel point vous étiez ravissante, ce soir.

Evangeline, réellement superbe dans sa robe dorée, détourna la tête pour masquer ses joues rouges. Ses yeux mordorés, sous ses cils sombres, luisaient d'un éclat indéfinissable.

- Vous vous moquez, monsieur. Je connais toutes les manœuvres des hommes pour détourner l'attention d'une femme, ca ne prend pas !

Son rire frais raisonna agréablement à ses oreilles. En vérité, il était chanceux qu'une femme comme Evangeline ait accepté de l'épouser, lui le fils de rien. Elle était belle et gracieuse, d'une intelligence fine et d'un sens de l'humour admirable. Malheureusement, la plupart des hommes de sa condition considéraient la soudaine mauvaise fortune de son père comme un trop gros handicap. Ainsi, malgré son sang noble, était-elle obligée de prendre mari dans une caste inférieure à la sienne. C'était un échange de bons procédés : Aidan apportait sa fortune colossale et elle sa noblesse et le carnet de contacts incroyablement long de son père. Malgré cela, il ne trouvait aucun attrait à l'épouser. Il le faisait parce qu'il le fallait, tout simplement, et qu'une pareille occasion ne se présentaient qu'une fois dans toute une vie. Il ne fallait pas passer à côté et lui, en bon opportuniste qu'il était, avait su saisir sa chance.

- Vous avez l'air épuisé, mon ami… Je m'inquiète pour vous.

Il sourit à la jeune fille et la fit tourner encore, priant pour que cette mélodie se termine vite.

- Il est vrai que la journée a été longue, approuva-t-il.

- Alors il faut rentrer chez vous, vous devez vous reposer.

Elle était adorable, décidément. Douce et gentille. La femme parfaite, semblait-il. « Ca cache quelque chose, mon cher ». Aidan secoua la tête, chassant de son esprit la voix de son cynique ami, le Comte de Leicester.

- Vous avez raison, ma chère. Je vais vous écouter et prendre congé.

Evangeline lui offrit un sourire resplendissant, heureuse qu'il écoute ses conseils et son avis. Cela semblait de bonne augure pour leur mariage. Enfin, les dernières notes de la musique s'éteignirent et il s'inclina devant elle pour lui donner un baisemain qui la fit rougir encore avant de la raccompagner à son père, qui les regardait évoluer sur la piste de danse appuyé contre une colonne de sa salle de bal. Il serra la main de son beau-père, fit un autre baisemain à sa belle-mère et quitta enfin la pièce surchauffée.

Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer en voiture. Il faisait bon, et la nuit était claire. Il renvoya donc son cocher et se mit en marche. Comme de bien entendu, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'un bras masculin n'entoure ses épaules et qu'un poids conséquent ne se fasse sentir.

- Tu pars sans même nous dire au revoir, Turner ?

- Vous êtes ivres.

Martin, qui chancelait un peu, éclata de rire tandis que Richard resserrait un peu plus son emprise.

- Pas moi, mon cher. Pas encore, du moins, mais ca ne devrait plus tarder. On va au club ?

- Pas ce soir, je suis épuisé.

- Allez, Turner, juste une petite partie, supplia Martin d'une voix pincharde.

- Tu as déjà assez joué pour aujourd'hui, intervint Richard en lui donnant un coup de canne sur le crâne. Et tu me dois de l'argent, maintenant que j'y pense

Martin grimaça et marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante tout le bien qu'il pensait de son ami avant de fourrer ses mains dans ses poches et de partir en avant, tête basse.

Restés seuls, Richard et Aidan marchèrent côtes à côtes sans dire un mot, profitant simplement du silence qui régnait dans les rues des beaux quartiers. Le jeune homme glissa un regard vers son ami. Très grand, les cheveux plus noirs que de l'encre et le regard aussi bleu que le ciel d'Italie où il avait vu le jour, Richard Armitage, Comte de Leicester, faisait partie de ce que toutes les mères de la bonne société ayant une fille à marier appelaient un « beau parti ». Riche, titré et immensément beau, il incarnait l'époux idéal. Et ce malgré sa solide réputation de débauché, qu'il avait mis un point d'honneur à rendre la plus sordide possible. Mais cela, c'était avant son mariage.

- Un deuil n'est-il pas sensé durer un an, Richard ? s'enquit le jeune homme à voix basse.

- Si, en effet.

- Ta femme n'est morte que depuis six mois.

- C'est vrai, approuva le noble d'un ton flegmatique.

- Et tu recommences déjà à sortir ?

- De toute évidence. Cela t'étonne-t-il vraiment ?

Aidan réfléchit une seconde à la question avant d'admettre qu'en effet, l'attitude de son ami n'était guère surprenante. En vérité, songea-t-il avec ironie, c'eut été de le voir tenir un an de deuil, qui lui aurait semblé incroyable. Il laissa échapper un rire bref et secoua la tête.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas capable de respect ?

- Visiblement, non. Tu préférerais que je reste chez moi à me morfondre pour une femme qui ne le méritait pas pendant encore six mois, Aidan ?

- Non, mon ami, dit le jeune homme en serrant brièvement le poignet de Richard. Au contraire, je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien.

- Pourquoi irais-je mal, je te prie ? ricana Lord Armitage. Ma femme a eut le bon goût de mourir après avoir fait de ma vie un calvaire pendant de trop longues années.

- Parce que vous étiez amis, avant d'être des époux ?

C'eut le mérite de clouer le bec de son grand ami, qui secoua la tête d'un air blasé avant de lui donner un coup de canne sur le crâne. C'était là une vraie sale manie qu'il avait : frapper les gens avec sa canne à pommeau dès lors qu'il n'avait plus d'argument à leur opposer. Ou quand il avait envie de les mettre en colère. Ca avait eu le don de l'énerver prodigieusement, au début de leur relation, avant qu'il ne décrypte le caractère changeant et taquin du Comte, en grande partie grâce à Martin. Cela dit, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Richard donnait souvent des coups de canne, à tout le monde et à n'importe qui. Avec le temps, le jeune homme avait compris que c'était aussi une manière de montrer son affection sans tomber dans le sentimentalisme qu'abhorraient tant les grands nobles comme lui. Ses coups de canne n'étaient jamais vraiment douloureux, de toute manière. Peut-être légèrement humiliants, mais jamais douloureux. Sauf quand il voulait qu'ils le soient. Et là, bien sûr, mieux valait ne pas être du mauvais côté de la canne.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes encore avant que Richard ne reprenne la parole.

- Tu fais une erreur, Aidan.

- Pardon ?

Le Comte de Leicester s'arrêta et lui attrapa le bras pour le stopper dans sa marche. Son regard était grave, assez pour inquiéter le jeune homme. Richard n'était jamais ni grave ni sérieux.

- Je te dis que tu n'es pas obligé de faire ca.

- Faire quoi ?

- Te marier, pardi !

Aidan croisa les bras, indécis. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire son ami. Ou n'avait pas très envie de comprendre. Ce mariage était nécessaire, tant pour son travail que pour l'avenir de sa sœur.

- Il le faut, et tu le sais, expliqua-t-il pour la énième fois à son ami. Maelys…

- Ta sœur n'a que quinze ans, Aidan. Elle est encore trop jeune pour ne serait-ce que songer à se marier. Et crois-moi, mieux vaut pour elle qu'elle ne mette jamais les pieds dans une salle de bal.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Ma petite sœur n'est pas assez bien pour vous autres les Nobles ?

- Bien sûr que si, soupira le Comte en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs sans égard pour la coiffure nette qu'avait réussi à lui faire son valet. Je veux juste dire qu'elle ne sera pas heureuse.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant décidément pas où son ami voulait en venir. Il était bien trop fatigué pour réfléchir, de toute façon.

- Je dis simplement, reprit Richard à voix basse, que tu as déjà bien assez de connexions dans la Haute par Martin et moi, et que tu n'as nul besoin de te lier à cette fille. Quant à ta sœur…

Le Comte glissa un regard à leur ami, qui les attendait plus loin avec un air bougon, avant de revenir sur Aidan en souriant narquoisement.

- Disons que ta sœur a déjà un admirateur qui n'attend que sa majorité pour l'épouser, puisqu'il craint de te demander ton accord.

- Ah bon ? Je ne suis pas au courant… Qui ?

Richard lui jeta un regard si blasé que le jeune homme se sentit rougir de confusion. Quoi, était-ce si évident que cela ? Etait-il donc aveugle pour avoir manqué quelque chose d'aussi clair ?

- Oublie, ce n'est pas grave. Rentrons, tu veux ?

Ils rejoignirent Martin et cheminèrent en silence jusqu'à leur demeure respective, se complaisant dans le silence agréable qui planait entre eux.

* * *

Richard et Martin décrétèrent qu'il devait profiter du « peu de temps qu'il lui restait ». Alors tous les soirs ils le traînaient à toutes les soirées possibles et imaginables, qu'Evangeline y soit ou non. Dans les plus respectables d'entre elles, ils emmenaient Maelys, la jeune sœur d'Aidan, et celui-ci eut le plaisir de voir que Martin veillait consciencieusement sur elle lorsque lui ne le pouvait pas, ce qui ne cessait pas de faire rire Richard.

Richard, contre qui les mauvaises langues se déchaînaient.

Les rumeurs les plus douces disaient qu'il n'avait jamais cessé ses activités sordides du temps de son mariage, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Les plus cruelles laissaient entendre qu'il était responsable de la mort de sa femme, voir même qu'il l'avait tué lui-même pour se débarrasser d'elle. Et Richard riait. Richard riait toujours, quoi qu'il pense ou qu'il ressente. Il disait qu'il s'en moquait, que ca passerait.

Aidan savait bien que c'était faux.

Un soir, la nuit était déjà bien avancée et lui était épuisé par une journée pour le moins harassante, il retrouva son ami sur le pas de sa porte, complètement ivre. Il pensait en tout honnêteté que Richard aurait craqué plus tôt que cela, mais il fallait croire qu'il avait sous-estimé le Comte de Leicester.

- Mon frère m'est tombé dessus, commença-t-il en riant encore.

- Quoi ? Il accorde du crédit à toutes ces histoires ? s'étonna le jeune irlandais en le faisant entrer.

Il renvoya monsieur Stott d'un geste de la main et emmena son ami dans la bibliothèque, où il lui servit un verre de bourbon. Richard s'affala sur un fauteuil et passa ses jambes par-dessus un accoudoir, comme il le faisait toujours, avant de boire son verre d'un trait.

- Il faut croire que oui. Il a dit qu'il ne pensait pas une seule seconde que j'ai pu la tuer – _menteur_ – mais que ces rumeurs commençaient à avoir des conséquences négatives, pour lui comme pour sa famille. Et que je devais faire quelque chose avant que ca n'arrive aux oreilles de notre vénérable mère.

- Il n'a pas tout à fait tort. Ne serait-ce que pour ta vie future, ajouta-t-il rapidement devant le regard soudainement glacé que son ami posa sur lui. Tu ne peux pas laisser dire que tu es un meurtrier par simple je-m'en-foutisme.

Richard haussa les épaules et tendit son verre vide, demandant implicitement qu'on le resserve. Aidan lui prit le verre des mains et le posa hors de portée, déclarant qu'il avait assez bu pour aujourd'hui.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis dans le commerce d'alcool que tu dois en profiter pour piller mes réserves, mon cher.

Richard lui renvoya un sourire étincelant et plongea la main dans la poche intérieure de son manteau, en ressortant une flasque de métal, dont il but quelques gorgées au goulot. A l'odeur, le spécialiste en alcools forts qu'était Aidan Turner sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'un whiskey trente ans d'âge. Parmi les plus forts qu'il était autorisé à vendre.

- Tu devrais boire, toi aussi, déclara le Comte d'un ton cassant.

- Richard…

- Bois !

Le jeune homme resta parfaitement immobile quelques secondes, le temps d'assimiler le changement brutal qui s'était opéré dans l'humeur de son ami, puis se servit un verre de bourbon. Il le but d'un trait et s'en servit un second immédiatement après.

- La vie est beaucoup plus belle avec un peu d'alcool dans le sang. Toi plus que quiconque, tu devrais le savoir, mon garçon, ricana Richard en buvant encore.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Après son deuxième verre, alors que le troisième glissait sur sa gorge échauffée comme un baume apaisant, il commença effectivement à voir la vie sous un meilleur angle.

- On oublie les mariages arrangés dont on a aucune envie, les épouses mortes, les chutes de chevaux et les rumeurs infamantes… murmura Richard d'une voix morne qui aurait inquiété son ami, si l'alcool n'étendait pas déjà ses rets sur son esprit épuisé.

- On oublie les amants inaccessibles ? demanda-t-il néanmoins avec l'espoir de lui faire cracher le morceau.

Richard rit encore, et ce son qu'Aidan avait appris à haïr ressemblait cette fois à un sanglot.

- Non, ceux-là s'amusent à nous rendre fou.

Il but encore plusieurs gorgées, le regard sombre, avant de fermer les yeux et d'appuyer sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil, moralement épuisé par toutes ces histoires.

- Il me manque, finit-il par dire d'une voix faible. Plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible. Et je ne peux même pas le retrouver, mon frère me surveille.

- Qui ? tenta Aidan en s'agenouilla près de son ami, serrant fortement son verre entre ses doigts.

Richard souleva à demi les paupières et ses yeux bleus glissèrent sur le visage rougi d'Aidan pour le regarder quelques secondes, hésitant entre lui raconter ou continuer de taire tout cela. Il eut un sourire triste et finit sa flasque avant de se lever.

- Un jour, je te raconterai peut-être. Mais pas ce soir.

Il s'en fut d'un pas chancelant, remerciant vaguement le jeune homme pour le verre de bourbon, et disparut dans le noir de la nuit sous le regard inquiet d'Aidan.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Richard revint le voir. Le jeune homme ignorait comment, mais les rumeurs concernant son ami s'étaient éteintes les unes après les autres, et on s'abstenait désormais de parler du décès prématuré de Lady Leicester avec un soin qui frisait la paranoïa. Néanmoins, cela n'avait pas arrangé l'humeur de son ami, qui semblait chaque jour plus froid et cynique, au grand damne de ses amis qui ne savaient plus que faire, ni que dire. Ce soir-là, le Comte de Leicester était dans un triste état. Manifestement ivre mort, la pluie avait détrempé ses vêtements couteux et ses cheveux noirs, d'ordinaire bien coiffés, frisaient presque autant que les siens. Sauf que lui n'avait pas besoin de pluie.

- Martin n'est pas avec toi ? s'enquit Aidan avec inquiétude. Il m'avait dit qu'il te surveillerait.

- Martin a mieux à faire, éluda Richard avec un geste vague de la main. Dis-moi, mon cher monsieur Turner, tu veux toujours te marier malgré mes exhortations ?

Aidan s'adossa au chambranle de sa porte et croisa les bras avec un sourire las.

- Oui, Richard. Je n'ai pas le choix, dit-il pour la énième fois.

- Très bien, puisque tu sembles décider à n'en faire qu'à ta tête malgré les conseils avisés de tes aînés, il faut qu'on te fasse un enterrement de vie de garçon digne de ce nom.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire à l'idée pour le moins saugrenue de son ami, mais fit néanmoins chercher son manteau et son chapeau haut-de-forme, ainsi que son parapluie, avant de suivre le Comte vacillant sous l'averse grise qui tentait de noyer les londoniens en vadrouille.

- Tu sais que le mariage n'est pas pour tout de suite, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et alors ? s'étonna Richard, dont les yeux s'agrandirent démesurément.

- Rien, oublie ce que je viens de dire. Et où allons-nous, mon bon ?

Seul un sourire énigmatique teinté d'amertume lui répondit.

* * *

Dean offrit un pauvre sourire à la cuisinière toute ronde qui le menaçait de sa spatule en bois. Elle tenait mordicus à ce qu'il finisse son assiette – la deuxième – mais lui ne pouvait plus avaler la moindre bouchée sous peine de se rendre malade. Elle ne voulait rien entendre et arguait qu'il devait se remplumer un peu. Il avait, selon elle, maigri à vue d'œil depuis son arrivée à l'Hôtel Cavendish. Et il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait perdu du poids, mais de là à dire qu'il s'était transformé en squelette, il y avait tout de même un immense ravin à ne pas franchir, ce que Mathilde faisait pourtant allégrement. Cela dit, tout le monde paraissait trop maigre aux yeux de la petite française. Même Graham, pourtant massif.

Graham inquiétait beaucoup la gouvernante, Camille. Dean n'avait pas noté de changement particulier dans son attitude, qui restait scrupuleusement paternaliste à l'égard des garçons qu'il sacrifiait chaque soir sur l'autel de la concupiscence de leurs clients, mais selon la jeune femme, il dépérissait. Il était vrai qu'il passait de plus en plus de temps à la fenêtre du petit salon, où il passait déjà le plus clair de son temps. Son regard gris était constamment perdu dans le vague, tentant de percer le rideau de pluie qui s'abattait régulièrement sur Londres à la recherche de quelque chose que lui seul pouvait voir. Chaque soir, il était singulièrement fébrile et, une fois le service terminé, au petit matin, c'était un Graham impassible qui s'en retournait dans ses quartiers. Camille disait que, s'il savait pleurer, il passerait son temps à verser toutes les larmes de son corps. Dean faisait confiance à Camille sur ce sujet : elle connaissait l'écossais mieux que quiconque. La seule question qui se posait était : pourquoi ?

Comme s'il répondait à l'appel de ses pensées, inaudible des autres, Graham entra dans la vaste cuisine et posa sur l'étalage indécent de nourriture préparé par Mathilde un regard dégoûté. Il dédaigna l'assiette pleine que lui tendait la cuisinière et s'empara d'un fruit qui, de toute évidence, ne le tentait pas plus mais suffirait à satisfaire son estomac récalcitrant pour aujourd'hui.

- Vous allez me faire le plaisir de manger quelque chose d'un peu plus substantiel, monsieur !

L'écossais jeta à la jeune femme armée de sa spatule un regard indéchiffrable et lui fit un sourire qui, en vérité, en aurait fait reculer plus d'un. Mais Mathilde, qui ne courbait pas l'échine face à Ian McKellen lui-même, n'était pas femme à se laisser intimider par un homme, tout géant écossais soit-il.

- Assis, ordonna-t-elle en lui désignant une chaise près de Dean.

Il fallut néanmoins l'intervention de Camille pour qu'il accepte enfin de s'assoir sur sa chaise. Une fourchette à la main, il farfouilla dans la nourriture avec circonspection et avala une bouchée d'oeufs brouillés et une portion de bacon avant de repousser l'assiette pleine. Il se leva et remercia les jeunes femmes d'une inclinaison du buste raide.

- La soirée va être chargée. Soyez prêts dans dix minutes.

Adam, assis en face de Dean, releva la tête brusquement, les yeux ronds. Seulement dix minutes pour se préparer ? Ce n'était, selon lui, humainement pas possible. De qui diable se moquait-on ? Comment diable voulait-on qu'ils soient, tous deux, assez séduisants et attirants pour attirer le regard des clients, tous plus fortunés les uns que les autres, qui passaient par l'Hôtel en seulement dix pauvres minutes ?

- Je veux une augmentation, s'écria le jeune français avec son accent chantant en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Seul le rire grave de Graham lui répondit.

* * *

Fin ivre, Aidan finit par demander à Richard de l'emmener dans un endroit où il pourrait "faire de nouvelles rencontres" comme il disait avec pudeur. Et qui soit un peu plus... intime. Comprenant le message, les deux hommes délaissèrent Martin et Maelys, qu'ils avaient retrouvé à la réception d'une dame quelconque, et s'en furent dans un des quartiers les plus chics de Londres, connus pour ses magasins de haut standing et pour d'autres établissements plus particuliers. Richard avait raison, il devait profiter de sa jeunesse et de sa liberté pendant qu'il était encore temps de le faire. Bientôt, songea-t-il avec amertume, il serait enchaîné à une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il n'aimerait sûrement jamais. Et serait aussi malheureux dans son mariage que ne l'avait été son ami, malgré l'amitié qui l'unissait à son épouse aujourd'hui décédée. Richard n'en parlait pas, mais il avait quand même deviné. Bon nombre de couple n'avait pas même la chance de nouer des liens d'amitié. Lui si, et la complicité qui l'avait uni à sa femme avait été flagrante, et de bonne augure pour leur union. Si bien qu'il était inconcevable d'imaginer qu'il aie pu en souffrir. Et pourtant si, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était extrêmement difficile d'être heureux quand son coeur choisissait d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que la personne avec qui on est marié. C'est ce que Richard avait connu, durant la petite décénie qui s'était écoulée. Bien sûr, connaissant son ami aussi bien qu'Aidan le connaissait, le jeune homme savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas renoncé à son amant - car ca ne pouvait être qu'un homme, Richard n'avait jamais éprouvé d'attrait particulier pour les femmes, et ce depuis toujours. Il avait dû continuer à le voir et à l'aimer malgré l'alliance d'or qui enserrait son annulaire. Ce qui, loin d'apaiser ses souffrances, n'avait fait que les renforcer à mesure que le temps filait. Son épouse n'avait pas accepté l'idée, et avait multiplié les amants et les disputes avant qu'une, plus violente que les autres, ne la chasse de la maison. Elle n'était jamais revenue, puisqu'elle était tombée de son cheval lors de sa petite promenade sensée être apaisante et s'était brisée la nuque en chutant à terre. Aidan ne voulait pas connaître ca. Sous aucun prétexte. C'est pourquoi il se félicitait de n'avoir aucun lien de cette sorte avec qui que ce soit. Il avait quitté sa dernière maîtresse en date plusieurs mois auparavant, et son dernier amant remontait à une bonne année, maintenant.

Alors pourquoi, songea-t-il alors que Richard vidait sa flasque d'une lampée, se sentait-il plus malheureux qu'une pierre à l'idée d'épouser une femme aussi belle et adorable que sa fiancée, la douce Evangeline ?

- J'ai entendu parler, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse, d'un endroit appelé l'Hôtel Cavendish.

Richard se figea une fraction de seconde. Pour un autre oeil que le sien, c'était imperceptible, mais lui comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche. Son ami lui offrit un sourire étincelant qui, à son grand étonnement, était tout à fait sincère.

- Je connais. Suis le maître, petit.

Aidan éclata de rire sans véritable raison alors que Richard jetait sa flasque vide dans un fiacre qui passait par là, faisant preuve d'une adresse admirable malgré son état.

* * *

Dans le petit salon attitré de Graham, Dean tentait de ne pas se ronger les ongles. Adam se prélassait gracieusement sur la méridienne tandis que l'écossais regardait encore et toujours par la fenêtre. Ca devenait angoissant. Visiblement, il faisait ca chaque jour (et chaque nuit) depuis plusieurs mois. Camille ne savait plus quoi faire pour le sortir de sa léthargie, et personne ne semblait se soucier de son état contemplatif. Lui, il avait pris son courage à deux mains, une fois, et était allé parler aux Patrons eux-mêmes. Ian avait souri de cet air énigmatique qui le caractérisait et Peter avait semblé découvrir qu'un de ses employés n'allait pas bien. Peter n'était pas quelqu'un de très attentif. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de sa gouvernante ou de sa cuisinière. Pour elles, il était extrêmement attentif, au point d'en devenir étouffant. Dans les premiers temps, après avoir rencontré monsieur Jackson et l'avoir vu évoluer dans l'Hôtel, il avait trouvé son attitude inconvenante. Il était quand même beaucoup plus vieux qu'elles, et courir deux lièvres à la fois ne se faisait pas, selon la moralité du jeune Dean. Surtout que ces deux jeunes femmes, malgré le lieu où elles exercaient leurs métiers respectifs, étaient parfaitement respectables et honorables. Il en avait parlé aux filles et, si Mathilde lui avait donné un coup de spatule en riant avant de s'en aller faire cuire des gâteaux pour ses "petits chéris" comme elle appelait Graham, Adam et Dean, Camille avait eu la gentillesse de lui expliquer les liens qui les unissaient à Peter Jackson.

Plusieurs années auparavant, les Patrons s'étaient disputés, assez pour remettre en cause leur amitié et, surtout, leur association. Pour éviter que leur buisness ne tombe à l'eau, il avait été convenu que Jackson partirait en France ouvrir une sorte de succursale. Il s'en était donc allé à Paris et y était resté quelques temps. Lorsqu'il s'était réconcilié avec son associé et ami, il était revenu à Londres en laissant les rênes de l'établissement parisien qu'il avait ouvert à une dame quelconque, qui était une ancienne résidente. Et il avait ramené avec lui deux fillettes. La plus grande, alors âgée de 6 ans, était une petite fille aux cheveux et aux yeux bruns, calme et réservée. Il aurait été aisé de faire le rapprochement entre cette enfant et Jackson si son visage avait présenté ne serait-ce qu'un trait en commun avec lui, mais non. Elle ressemblait traits pour traits à la femme souriante dont elle gardait un portrait sous son oreiller, dans sa chambre. Quant à la seconde, âgée de 4 ans, c'était une petite fille rondelette aux cheveux blonds comme les blés et aux yeux bleus qui, elle aussi, était le portrait de sa mère, dont elle gardait une image bien cachée dans son livre favori. Aucune des deux n'était capable de dire qui était leur père, et si elle se doutait de la paternité de Jackson, elles n'en parlaient pas. Elles jugeaient lui avoir attiré assez d'ennuis comme ca. Dean frissonna en songeant qu'elles auraient pu, toutes les deux, finir dans la même situation que lui si Peter Jackson ne s'était pas élevé face au tout-puissant Ian McKellen pour l'empêcher de prostituer les deux petites filles. Alors, pour que celui qu'elles pensaient être leur père ne regrette jamais de les avoir ramené de France, elles avaient travaillé, avec un acharnement admirable, à mériter leur place. L'aînée en s'employant à faire tourner la maison, la seconde en nourrissant tout ce petit monde. Dean sourit en repensant au sourire tendre qu'avait eu Camille en lui parlant de Peter Jackson. "Nous n'avons pas besoin de savoir qui est notre père", avait-elle dit pour conclure. "Nous en avons déjà un".

* * *

Le jeune homme fut coupé dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée de Ian McKellen, qui entra dans la pièce avec une brusquerie peu coutumière. Graham détourna les yeux du monde extérieur pour les tourner vers son employeur. Ainsi, il ne vit jamais Richard tourner au coin de la rue, puis marcher à grands pas jusqu'à la porte de l'Hôtel Cavendish, qu'il ouvrit à son ami Aidan avant de s'incliner bien bas pour le faire entrer, dans une parodie des attitudes compassées des majordomes qui fit rire le jeune homme. En revanche, il entendit la sonnerie stridente qui raisonna dans la maison, ainsi que le rire d'Aidan. Il se désintéressa rapidement du discours de son patron, le même qu'il faisait chaque soir à ses "nouvelles recrues", pour recommencer à observer la rue en contrebas. Il y eut bientôt un fracas à l'étage inférieur, suivi immédiatement du cri d'une femme. Ian fronça les sourcils et s'en fut voir de quoi il retournait, suivi par ses trois résidents, interloqués. Depuis six mois qu'il était ici, Dean n'avait jamais connu de crise avec un client, quel qu'il soit.

La première chose qu'ils virent fut que Camille avait quitté la sécurité de la cuisine. La seconde, qu'un client avait manifestement bu trop de vin pour différencier une gouvernante d'une catin, malgré les allures glaciales et hautaines que la jeune femme se donnait pour dissuader quiconque de faire ce genre d'erreur. La troisième, qu'il avait plaqué la pauvre jeune femme contre un mur et s'appliquait à "lui apprendre qui était le patron". La main levée, il s'apprêtait à la gifler une deuxième fois, tout en tentant d'ouvrir le corsage noire de la jeune femme.

Tout se déroula alors très vite. Sous le regard des trois résidents et de leur employeur, qui, choqués, n'eurent pas le temps de bouger, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns bouclés, peut-être un aristocrate vue la qualité de ses vêtements, apparut soudainement pour attraper le col blanc du client et le tirer en arrière. Aussitôt, l'homme ivre se retourna et referma sa main en un poing serré pour frapper l'importun qui osait l'empêcher d'éduquer cette petite mijaurée. Camille se laissa glisser au sol, ses mains tremblantes essayant fébrilement de refermer son corsage déchiré. Adam se précipita auprès d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'éloigner du client dangereux. Dean, lui, regarda l'inconnu arrivé à point nommé pour sauver la petite gouvernante se battre férocement avec son adversaire. Le col ouvert, un léger filet de sang s'écoulant d'une blessure à l'arcade, il était... étrangement beau, avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux sombres brillants de rage. Il envoya un bon coup de pied dans l'entrejambe de son adversaire, ce qui le plia en deux. Puis il commit l'erreur de se retourner pour chercher des yeux la jeune fille en pleurs que l'autre menacait. Le client se redressa et se jeta sur lui pour le pousser violemment. La tête du jeune homme heurta durement le mur et, sonné, il se laissa tomber assis au sol. La vision floue, il regarda le client ivre venir vers lui.

Un rire interpella toutes les personnes en présence et Graham, qui sentit son coeur tressauter dans sa poitrine, ferma les yeux. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers l'escalier pour voir Richard, tranquillement appuyé contre la rembarde, rire de la déconfiture de son ami.

- Déjà au tapis, Aidan ?

Il fit un pas, jouant distraitement avec sa canne à pommeau sans regarder vers l'autre portion d'escalier qui menait aux étages supérieurs, où se tenaient les résidents, la gouvernante en larmes et leur employeur, qui fronçait les sourcils sans intervenir.

- Mais ce serait pas le Comte de Leicester ? Tiens donc...

Richard tourna un regard glacé vers le client ivre, qui s'avéra être Orlando Bloom, un cousin en disgrâce (pour avoir causé, avec son ami Lee Pace, un scandale qui avait retourner toute la haute société, mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il c'était passé...) de la fiancée d'Aidan. Le hasard faisait bien mal les choses.

- Et bien, on est plus en deuil ? Ca a été rapide, dites moi. Ma foi, c'est peut-être vrai que vous avez fait tuer votre femme...

D'un mouvement agile, Richard retourna sa canne et, la saisissant à deux mains, donna à Bloom un coup de pommeau d'une violence inouïe. L'aristocrate en disgrâce heurta le mur et tomba au sol, évanoui, tandis que Richard, aussi flegmatique que d'habitude, reprenait correctement sa canne pour rejoindre son ami encore sonné.

- L'assommer était-il réellement nécessaire, milord ? demanda Ian d'un ton calme en descendant les quelques marches qui le séparaient de ses clients.

Manu Bennett, le responsable de la sécurité et ancien militaire d'aspect austère et dangereux, arriva sur ces entrefaits et ramassa littéralement Bloom pour le jeter dehors sur ordre de son patron. Richard aida son ami à se relever et, sur une invitation de McKellen, l'entraîna dans les escaliers pour le mener au petit salon de l'étage supérieur.

Graham, les yeux toujours fermés, baissa la tête quand il passa près de lui.

* * *

**Voilà, je m'arrête ici pour aujourd'hui.**

**LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE, vous aurez droit à deux lemons. Voilà, voilà...**

**A peluche ?**

**Aschen**


	3. Chapter 3 : Rencontre et retrouvailles

**J'ai juste un peu oublié de poster ce chapitre hier. Toutes mes excuses, le week-end a été... difficile (est-ce que l'euphémisme se sent bien ou pas ?).**

**Je rattrape donc ma connerie et vous envoie le chapitre 3 pas plus tard que maintenant. Et deux lemons d'affilée ! Deux !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Maison Close_

Chapitre 3 : Rencontre et retrouvailles

* * *

Aidan se laissa tomber sur la méridienne et un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds lui souleva légèrement la tête, les doigts refermés sur son menton, pour ausculter l'état de son nez et l'hématome qui s'étalait déjà sur sa pommette. Turner le regarda faire sans rien dire, ses yeux sombres suivant chacun de ses mouvements. Une jeune fille tout ronde était venue chercher la gouvernante et l'avait emmenée dans la cuisine avec elle pour "lui préparer un bon repas et un chocolat chaud". Aidan approuvait l'initiative. Il aimait les chocolats chauds, surtout ceux de sa petite soeur. Un instant, il fut tenté d'en demander un, mais le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds s'était alors approché de lui et avait capté toute son attention. Turner lui fit un sourire auquel l'autre répondit avec plus de timidité.

- Dean, si tu emmenais monsieur Turner à l'étage ? Vous serez plus à l'aise.

Le jeune homme rougit fortement, ce qu'Aidan jugea charmant bien que ridicule venant d'un résident de maison close, avant de marmonner "oui monsieur" à voix basse. Il se redressa et, prenant la main d'Aidan dans la sienne, l'entraîna à l'étage supérieur par l'escalier de service auquel on accédait par une porte masquée du même papier peint que le reste du salon. La pièce dans laquelle ils débouchèrent était très belle. De belle dimension, richement décorée sans tomber dans la débauche, elle respirait le luxe et la sophistication. Et le sexe. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ca sentait le sexe à plein nez. A moins que ce ne soit un effet de son imagination troublée par la présence du jeune homme blond et du grand lit, qui trônait au centre de la pièce pour attirer tous les regards.

Le dénommé Dean passa une main dans ses cheveux, gardant la tête basse, et inspira à fond. Pour se donner du courage, peut-être ? Il releva la tête et le sourire qu'il lui offrit fit accélerer les battements de son coeur. Il s'approcha un peu plus près, à le frôler, et leva une main pour effleurer la marque bleuissante. Figé, Aidan le laissa faire, incapable de détourner le regard du visage halé si proche du sien. La fraîcheur des doigts apaisa les picotements lancinants de l'hématome avant de glisser sur sa joue et de se perdre dans ses boucles brunes. Aidan ferma les yeux. La pointe d'une langue vint effleurer ses lèvres abîmées et il sentit son sang rugir dans ses veines, avec plus de force que jamais. Il rouvrit en grands les yeux, juste à temps pour voir Dean fermer les siens. Des lèvres caressèrent la joue d'Aidan, se mouvant doucement jusqu'à sa gorge. Il laissa le petit blond mordiller sa peau quelques secondes avant de lever les mains pour les poser sur les épaules frêles. Il repoussa Dean doucement mais fermement. Le regard bleu du jeune néo-zélandais réapparut alors, si plein de surprise qu'Aidan ne put empêcher un rire de rouler dans sa gorge.

- Ca... Ca ne vous plaît pas ? osa demander le résident de l'Hôtel Cavendish.

Seigneur, que pouvait-il répondre à cela, lui qui, dans son état d'ivresse avancé, était incapable d'aligner plus de deux mots cohérents ?

- Si. Un peu trop même.

Dean retrouva immédiatement le sourire. Pas le sourire timide et doux qu'il lui avait fait après l'avoir conduit à la méridienne, juste après sa petite bagarre. Non, plutôt un sourire qui se voulait encourageant et séducteur sans parvenir à l'être vraiment. Il y avait trop d'incertitude en lui, trop de honte et de pudeur. C'est pour ca qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Pour qu'Aidan ne puisse pas voir à quel point il se dégoûtait lui-même d'agir ainsi. La technique était bonne, cependant, et Aidan aurait beaucoup aimé voir ce que pouvait lui réserver ce petit blond venu du bout du monde. Mais pas comme ça.

- Depuis quand êtes-vous arrivé en Angleterre, Dean ? demanda-t-il en essayant d'ignorer les mains qui se baladaient sur son torse.

Le néo-zélandais sourit plus naturellement et ouvrit rapidement la veste du jeune irlandais pour la faire glisser sur ses épaules.

- Vous voulez vraiment parler de ça, monsieur ?

- Aidan.

Dean laissa tomber la veste au sol et ses doigts s'activèrent à déboutonner les manchettes de sa chemise avant de remonter lentement jusqu'aux épaules, qu'elles massèrent un instant avant de s'attaquer au col fermé. Il leva les yeux vers son client.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Je m'appelle Aidan. Je préfèrerais que tu utilises mon nom, s'il te plaît.

S'il te plaît. Dean se figea à l'entente de ces quelques mots. S'il te plaît. Depuis combien de temps un homme ne lui avait-il pas demandé gentiment de faire quelque chose ? Il avait tant pris l'habitude d'entendre des ordres qu'il en oubliait qu'on pouvait faire les choses autrement. Que ce genre de relations pouvait se faire dans un esprit d'équité et d'égalité. Qu'il pouvait donner mais aussi recevoir. Dean secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées farfelues de son esprit. C'était un travail, rien d'autre. Aidan, puisque c'était là son nom, n'était pas différent des autres hommes qu'il avait eu entre les jambes durant ces derniers mois. Peut-être un peu plus délicat et gentil. Mais son but restait le même : le baiser une fois et s'en aller tranquillement après avoir laissé quelques billets sur la table de chevet.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Aidan...

Il vit le regard de l'irlandais s'enflammer et soupira intérieurement. Toujours le même refrain, toujours la même routine. Il n'en revenait pas que ce soit si facile d'allumer le désir chez un homme. Quelques mots judicieusement choisis, comme le lui avait expliqué Graham, quelques caresses disséminaient de-ci et de-là, et le tour était joué. Ridiculement facile. Et ridiculement lassant. Comme il le pensait, ce client-ci n'était pas différent des autres. Des doigts se refermèrent sur son menton pour lui relever la tête et il se retrouva happé par deux iris d'un noir d'encre cerclé de brun chocolaté.

- Et si tu cessais de jouer le rôle de la courtisane pour me montrer ton vrai visage ?

Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, des lèvres douces se posèrent sur les siennes. Jusqu'à présent, aucun de ses clients n'avait jamais tenté de l'embrasser. Tous étaient conscients que ce type de transaction n'avait pour but que d'assouvir les désirs des uns pour le profit des autres. Aucun n'avait manifesté l'envie de simuler un intérêt d'ordre amoureux à son égard. Ainsi, Dean avait songé que les mises en garde de Graham concernant les baisers étaient superflues. Mais ce nétait pas de sexe dont Aidan avait besoin, il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux bien, qu'il n'y connaisse rien. C'était son instinct qui le lui soufflait. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il devait le repousser et rétablir les termes du contrat, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas en capacité de lui donner ce dont il avait besoin. Mais ses lèvres étaient si douces et son baiser si tendre qu'il était tétanisé, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Il n'en avait aucune envie, du reste.

Alors il fit comme Aidan l'avait demandé. Il abandonna le masque qu'il s'était forgé durant ces six derniers mois et se contenta de savourer le baiser qu'il lui donnait, sans arrière pensée. Comme s'ils étaient égaux et amoureux. Et non pas une simple pute et son client. Les mains de l'irlandais encadrèrent son visage, l'empêchant de s'enfuir alors qu'il en mourrait déjà d'envie, terrifié à l'idée que Ian puisse l'observer et venir le sermonner pour sa faiblesse. Aidan se pressa contre lui, le forçant à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plaqué contre la porte. Sans échappatoires, Dean leva les mains pour les poser sur le torse de son client, avec l'envie bien affirmée de le repousser. Mais ses mains, ces traîtresses, glissèrent langoureusement sur la chemise à moitié défaite pour caresser les épaules larges avant de remonter se perdre dans les douces boucles brunes. La langue d'Aidan effleura doucement ses lèvres, demandant gentiment l'autorisation d'approfondir son baiser et Dean, qui ne trouvait plus aucune raison valable de l'en empêcher, la lui donna. Un gémissement sourd emplit ses oreilles quand la langue mutine vint chercher la sienne, et il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre que c'était lui qui l'avait poussé. Grisé, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller quand des dents taquinèrent la chair tendre de sa lèvre.

Aidan enroula un bras autour de sa taille pour le presser contre lui tandis que son autre main s'acharnait à défaire les cordons qui retenaient fermée la chemise de lin. Dean, accroché à ses cheveux comme à une planche de salut, répondait à son baiser avec plus de passion qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Une fois les liens délassés, Aidan fit passer la chemise par-dessus la tête du petit blond avant de l'embrasser encore. Il avait un goût de chocolat absolument délicieux qui lui montait à la tête. Était-ce parce qu'il n'avait connu personne depuis longtemps ? Peut-être bien. A moins que ce ne soit simplement ce petit garçon qui, sans véritable raison, lui faisait tourner la tête. Aidan se baissa légèrement et, le prenant par les cuisses, le souleva dans ses bras. Aussitôt, Dean enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et s'arracha à ses lèvres avec un cri aigu. Avec un sourire rassurant, l'irlandais le porta jusqu'au lit immense où il l'étendit doucement. Il revint l'embrasser, goûtant une nouvelle fois ce goût chocolaté qui lui faisait envie, tandis que ses mains caressaient le buste du jeune homme, griffant légèrement le ventre contracté. Il y avait quelque chose qui le chiffonnait légèrement. Il était d'une maigreur effroyable. Ce qui lui donnait l'air plus jeune qu'il ne devait l'être réellement. Cela dit, réalisa Aidan dans un éclair de lucidité, il ignorait parfaitement l'âge du garçon à qui il s'apprêtait à faire l'amour.

- Dean, dis moi... Tu as quel âge ? demanda-t-il en léchant langoureusement la ligne de sa mâchoire, se délectant de la peau parfaitement lisse.

- Dix... Dix-huit ans...

Nom de Dieu. Aidan se redressa mais resta à genoux au-dessus de lui. Dix-huit ans. C'était jeune. Trop jeune pour un tel endroit. C'était... un gosse. Il se demanda un court instant s'il faisait bien d'être là, avec lui. Même si ce petit blond le tentait plus que personne ne l'avait jamais tenté auparavant, il commencait à ressentir quelques scrupules.

- Aidan ?

Le jeune homme eut un gémissement étranglé quand Dean rouvrit des yeux assombris de désir. Ses iris clairs n'étaient plus réduites qu'à un fin cercle bleu autour des pupilles dilatées. Il se demanda s'il éprouvait du désir pour tous les clients qui venaient entre ses jambes. Si tous avaient été capables de le faire frissonner, comme lui le faisait, simplement en lui caressant les flancs. Si tous avaient eu le droit de goûter à ses baisers chocolatés, si tous étaient parvenus à le faire supplier. Si tous avaient réussi à le faire jouir. Aidan secoua la tête, chassant ces idées stupides de son esprit. Il n'avait aucun droit de ressentir la moindre jalousie. Et puis, de toute façon, il lui semblait très peu probable que quelqu'un ait pu réussir à faire ne serait-ce qu'une seule des choses auxquelles il avait pensé. Et c'était tant mieux. Il serait donc le premier. Aidan se lécha les lèvres.

- Laisse moi faire, tu veux ?

Dean hocha la tête, indécis, et l'irlandais se pencha sur lui pour embrasser ses lèvres avec une ferveur qui confinait à la vénération. Ses mains quittèrent les hanches pour défaire raidement les liens qui retenaient le pantalon de lin que portait encore le néo-zélandais. Il quitta la bouche rougie de ses baisers pour embrasser l'arête de sa mâchoire, puis sa gorge qu'il sentait se contracter à chaque déglutition plus difficile les unes que les autres. Il descendit sur son épaule nue pour la mordiller légèrement avant de lécher la clavicule. Puis ses lèvres glissèrent jusqu'à son torse et il s'amusa des mamelons durcis, léchant et mordant, alternant douceur et férocité avec la virtuosité d'un violoniste jouant de son instrument. Il écoutait la respiration de Dean se faire plus saccadée à chaque seconde, frissonnant quand les mains fines revinrent se perdre dans ses cheveux bouclés, avant que, brusquement, le gosse ne se tende comme un arc.

- Non, arrêtez. Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît...

Aidan cessa sa douce torture, grognant de désappointement. Il se redressa légèrement et remonta jusqu'au visage cramoisi du petit blond.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ce... C'est à moi de faire ca... S'il vous plaît, je...

L'irlandais s'empara des poignets fins pour empêcher les mains du néo-zélandais de l'atteindre et les plaqua sur le matelas, sans brusquerie. Il l'embrassa encore, pour le faire taire et parce qu'il voulait encore goûter à ses lèvres. Il roula langoureusement des hanches et ressentit une fierté indéniable à sentir l'érection du garçon frotter contre la sienne.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix éraillée, contre ses lèvres en bougeant encore. Pourquoi serait-ce à toi de tout faire, dis moi ?

- C'est... C'est mon travail, monsieur... Je...

- Aidan, grogna l'irlandais en serrant plus fortement les poignets de Dean.

Un gémissement échappa au garçon et Aidan dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas la plonger dans la bouche accueillante du néo-zélandais.

- Dis moi... Est-ce que tu sers le même numéro à tous tes clients ?

Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit de poser cette question, et qu'il devait se contenter de ce que le garçon voudrait bien lui donner. Et si ce n'était qu'une séance de sexe dans une chambre de maison close, et bien soit. Il n'aurait que ca et devrait se contenter de rêver à autre chose. Et il s'estimerait content d'avoir eu au moins ca, réalisa-t-il. Mais il demanda quand même, parce que la question brûlait ses lèvres et qu'il voulait en avoir le coeur net.

- Non ! s'écria Dean en rouvrant brutalement les yeux. Non, Aidan, je...

Sa panique semblait... sincère. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Et même s'il n'en avait pas le droit, il ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé. Oui, et heureux. Il sourit, avec autant de douceur que possible en ces circonstances et malgré son besoin frénétique de le prendre, et cela sembla apaiser le garçon, qui le fixait maintenant avec un regard perdu.

- Alors laisse moi faire. S'il te plaît.

Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieure, la maltraitant encore un peu plus, avant de hocher la tête et de refermer les yeux, laissant sa tête retomber sur le matelas.

- Non, intervint l'irlandais en l'embrassant tendrement. Je veux voir tes yeux.

Le néo-zélandais rouvrit les paupières et le fixa intensément. Aidan l'embrassa encore, tendrement, avant de reprendre sa torture où il l'avait arrêtée. Bientôt, le garçon ondula sous lui avec une langueur que le jeune homme jugea indécente. Alors il abandonna les mamelons durçis pour descendre sur le ventre, traçant de la langue un chemin aléatoire. Il dénicha une zone, sur les flancs de sa victime, qui le fit se tendre fortement, et il décida de rester un peu par là pour s'amuser de ses tremblements et de ses gémissements. Puis il reprit son chemin, jouant avec le nombril en y plongeant sa langue. C'était un jeu qu'il aimait bien, et qui semblait faire beaucoup d'effet au garçon. Puis, il descendit encore, suivant la fine ligne de poils blonds jusqu'à la ceinture du pantalon. Ses dents se refermèrent sur le tissu fin et tirèrent lentement tandis que ses mains lâchaient les poignets fins pour soulever légèrement les hanches étroites, juste assez pour faire glisser le vêtement. Il se redressa et admira le néo-zélandais, se repaissant de la vision délicieusement érotique qu'il lui offrait.

- Aidan... soupira-t-il en fixant sur lui des noirs.

L'irlandais monopolisa toute sa volonté pour ne pas le faire sien immédiatement et choisit plutôt de faire glisser le pantalon sur les jambes fines avec une lenteur cruelle. En jetant le vêtement derrière lui, il se rendit compte qu'il était beaucoup trop habillé et entreprit de remédier à cela. Ce qu'il fit avec des gestes lents et langoureux, qui firent s'accélérer la respiration déjà erratique du garçon, qui tendit les mains vers lui. Aidan l'empêcha de le toucher. "Pas tout de suite" murmura-t-il d'une voix faible. Quand il fut aussi nu que le petit garçon aux cheveux blonds qui lui faisait tant envie, il lui écarta gentiment les jambes et s'agenouilla entre elles. Dean se tendit, et la tension qui l'habita soudain était d'une toute autre nature que celle qu'il avait distillé jusqu'à présent, et son visage se vida de toute émotion. Ca, ca ne lui plaisait pas. Mais il avait maintenant la confirmation qu'il attendait. Aucun de ses autres clients n'avaient dû réussir à le faire jouir. C'était parfait. Et désolant. Ce garçon, songea-t-il en le dévorant du regard, était fait pour prendre du plaisir. Pas seulement pour en donner.

- Détends-toi, d'accord ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Il caressa tendrement une cheville trop fine et remonta lentement sur le mollet puis la cuisse, appréciant le galbe parfait de ses jambes. Pris d'une idée subite, il s'installa tranquillement sur le ventre plat du garçon pour se tendre vers la table de chevet dont il ouvrit le tiroir. Comme il s'y attendait, les patrons de l'Hôtel Cavendish étaient prévoyants, un flacon d'huile essentielle s'y trouvait. Il s'en empara et embrassa le petit blond, nouant sa langue à la sienne immédiatement. Il ne cessait de s'émerveiller de la réceptivité du garçon, et de son abandon. Lui qui semblait refuser furieusement l'idée même d'être embrassé... Voilà qu'il répondait avec une passion et une envie égale à la sienne. Aidan arracha d'un coup de dent le bouchon de liège du flacon et versa un peu d'huile sur ses mains.

- Embrasse moi, demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Dean sourit et, se redressa sur ses coudes, lui donna un baiser qui lui donna envie de pleurer. Tout dans son attitude lui donnait envie de pleurer. Il était un paradoxe à lui tout seul. Plein d'innocence malgré sa condition, avide d'être aimé et ne s'estimant visiblement pas digne de l'être, désireux de donner du plaisir tout en s'interdisant d'en éprouver. Ce garçon était déjà perdu alors qu'il n'avait même pas atteint sa majorité. C'était triste à lui briser le coeur. Mais il ne fallait pas y penser, pas maintenant. S'arrachant au baiser de Dean, il se remit à genoux entre les jambes écartées du garçon, qui reposa la tête sur les oreillers avec abandon. "Fais ce que tu veux". C'est ce que son corps clamait, sans aucun doute. Et Aidan n'aimait pas ca. Il se pencha et, sans crier gare, donna un coup de langue rapide sur l'extrémité du sexe dressé devant lui. Dean se redressa brusquement, affolé.

- Non ! s'écria-t-il. Non, non, non ! Arrête !

Déterminé à faire ce que bon lui semblait, Aidan eut un sourire presque démoniaque et referma ses lèvres sur l'érection du garçon, dont les bras fins le lâchèrent et qui se laissa retomber sur les oreillers en poussant un râle sourd. Satisfait, l'irlandais le fit glisser dans sa bouche, complètement, et s'appliqua à sucer, avide de l'entendre encore gémir. Il eut bien plus que cela. Il sentit des doigts s'enfoncer dans les boucles brunes de ses cheveux et les agripper fermement. Les légers tiraillements qui en résultèrent, loin de lui faire mal, ne firent que démultiplier son désir. Il gémit à son tour, et le son vibrant fit s'arquer le petit blond, qui s'enfonça plus loin encore dans sa bouche. Réprimant un haut-le-coeur, Aidan enroula sa langue autour de la colonne de chair terriblement dure et suça plus fort. Jusqu'à le sentir vibrer entre ses lèvres. Alors, parce qu'il voulait le regarder dans les yeux quand il jouirait, il se redressa et l'embrassa voracement, enfonçant sa langue dans la bouche brûlante pour l'obliger à goûter sur sa langue sa propre saveur. Sans regarder ce qu'il faisait, il versa encore un peu d'huile sur ses mains et en enduit son sexe avant d'aller fureter entre les jambes largement écartées. Il enfonça directement deux doigts et le regarda se cambrer en grimaçant. Sa main libre s'enroula immédiatement autour de son érection et s'appliqua à le maintenir au bord de la jouissance malgré la douleur provoquée par les mouvements de ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui. Dean gémissait des suppliques incompréhensibles, les yeux toujours grands ouverts et accrochés aux siens.

- Prend moi. Maintenant. S'il te plaît. Aidan... entendit-il malgré la brume sulfureuse qui engourdissait son cerveau. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît...

N'y tenant plus, il retira ses doigst et, d'un seul coup de rein, s'enfonça en lui. Dean s'arqua violemment, tendu comme un arc, et poussa un cri déchirant. De plaisir, seulement. Aidan sourit et se mit à onduler, doucement d'abord puis avec plus de vitesse. Il restait très tendre, bougeant sans brusquerie. Il aimait bien prendre son temps et la douceur de Dean l'obligeait à se montrer encore plus précautionneux qu'il ne l'aurait naturellement été. Il méritait tellement plus qu'une simple baise à la va-vite. Ce garçon méritait d'être aimé. Totalement. Inconditionnellement. Et c'était précisément ce qu'il faisait, songea-t-il en quittant l'antre délicieusement serrée pour mieux s'y enfoncer. Il l'aimait, ce petit garçon brisé par un malheureux coup du sort. Assez pour comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas épouser Evangeline. Pas après avoir goûté à ca. Aucun homme ni aucune femme n'avait jamais fait battre son coeur à ce point. C'était tellement bon, tellement beau aussi, qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus ce contenter d'autre chose, il en était plus certain que du nom qu'il portait. Et de fait, c'était celui de Dean qui emplissait son esprit en déroute, qui roulait dans sa gorge avant de jaillir, clair et fort, de ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa encore, ne se lassant jamais de sentir ses lèvres remuer contre les siennes, et le pressa contre lui avec force. Les bras de Dean, enroulés autour de sa nuque, le serrèrent un peu plus. Il l'entendit vaguement gémir son nom, encore et encore et encore. Puis il se cambra violement, la tête rejettée en arrière, et il cria son nom en jouissant entre les doigts d'Aidan. L'irlandais sourit, la fierté combattant férocement le bonheur dans son coeur. Puis il obéit aux suppliques de son jeune amant et laissa l'orgasme le balayer, venant au plus profond de lui en murmurant son nom.

* * *

Aidan enfilait sa veste quand deux bras vinrent enlacer sa taille. Il ferma les yeux, stupidement heureux, et se laissa aller contre le jeune néo-zélandais. Puis il mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit son porte-feuille. Dean se crispa derrière lui, il le sentit très clairement.

- Je ne veux pas de votre argent. Je... Ca n'était pas...

Aidan se retourna et prit son visage aux joues rougies de honte entre ses mains. Il embrassa ses lèvres avec tendresse avant de poser son front contre le sien.

- Je sais. Mais tes patrons vont être en colère si tu me laisses partir comme ça. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en prennent à toi.

Dean sourit avec douceur, songeant que ni McKellen ni Jackson ne pourraient l'approcher s'il racontait à Camille et Mathilde qu'il l'avait laissé partir sans payer simplement parce qu'il était tombé amoureux et qu'il ne voulait pas être payé pour ça. La première interdirait tout bonnement l'accès à sa chambre ou à la cuisine et la seconde menacerait quiconque se montrerait menaçant à on encontre de sa spatule en bois favorite - et douloureusement redoutable, décrivant sans scrupule les tortures inommables qu'elle leur réservait.

- Ca n'arrivera pas. Je vous le jure.

- Dean...

- Vous savez, le coupa le petit blond, je ne suis pas vraiment lié à cet établissement. Je suis là pour... rembourser une dette que je n'avais pas les moyens d'honorer autrement. Je n'ai pas l'obligation de resté enfermé ici pour toujours. En fait, dans six mois, je serai libre.

Aidan ferma les yeux. C'était terriblement long, six mois. Et si incroyablement court comparé à l'éternité à laquelle il avait pensé devoir faire face de prime abord.

- Je suis fiancé, Dean, dit-il par excès de sincérité. Je suis fiancé et je n'ai aucune envie d'épouser cette femme. Plus maintenant.

Le néo-zélandais rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé en songeant qu'Aidan aurait mieux fait de lui enfoncer un poignard dans le coeur. Peut-être même que ca aurait fait moins mal. Il vrilla son regard clair dans celui, sombre, de l'irlandais et attendit la suite, tentant de toutes ses forces d'étouffer le souffle d'espoir qui brillait faiblement dans son coeur.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, avoua le jeune homme d'un voix faible.

Dean sourit avec une douceur teintée de résignation. Bien sûr. Il avait été stupide.

- Ca me semble clair, à moi. Vous devez l'épouser. Je... Je suis sûr qu'elle vous rendra heureux. Très heureux, même.

Le petit blond serra les poignets de son client et recula d'un pas, faisant preuve d'une volonté qu'il ignorait posséder. Il recula encore, jugeant qu'Aidan était toujours trop près.

- Dean... commença l'irlandais en avançant d'un pas.

- Non, l'interrompit-il en levant une main, tête basse. Non. Vous allez partir, maintenant. Vous allez partir et rejoindre votre fiancée. Elle... Je pense qu'elle doit vous attendre impatiemment.

Résigné, l'irlandais sortit trois larges billets de son porte-feuille et les posa sur la petite table basse, près de lui. Dean ferma les yeux.

- Il y a trop, souffla-t-il.

- Ca ne sera jamais assez, rétorqua Aidan en ajoutant un deux autres billets. Donne la somme conventionnelle à tes patrons et garde le reste pour toi. Pour quand... tu sortiras d'ici.

Il rangea son porte-feuille dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la porte. La main posée sur la poignée, il se mordit la lèvre, cherchant quoi dire. Il ne voulait pas partir. Pas comme ca. Il ne voulait pas laisser ce petit garçon aux yeux trop clairs derrière lui pour s'en retourner auprès d'une femme qui ne lui faisait rien. Il voulait partir avec lui, et arrêter cette masquarade sans queue ni tête qu'il avait lui-même initié avec Evangeline. Mais il ne le pouvait pas, il en avait parfaitement conscience.

- Au revoir, murmura-t-il.

Dean le regarda sortir de la chambre et refermer la porte derrière lui sans bouger ni rien dire. Il voulait le suivre, courir après lui et le supplier de l'emmener avec lui. Mais il ne le fit pas, parce qu'il avait encore un peu d'honneur et tenait à régler sa dette dans sa totalité pour ne plus rien devoir à Ian McKellen. Alors il resta là, à regarder la porte se refermer derrière Aidan, sans un bruit, avec l'impression de s'arracher lui-même le coeur.

- Au revoir...

* * *

La pluie martelait la fenêtre avec violence, comme en écho aux battements frénétiques de son coeur contre ses côtes. Ian avait quitté la pièce quelques instants auparavant, les laissant seuls dans le petit salon. Le regard plongé dans le ciel d'encre qui se déployait au-dessus de lui, il attendait. Il avait attendu six longs mois, il pouvait encore attendre quelques instants. Parce qu'il ne ferait pas le premier pas. Jamais. Sa fierté le lui interdisait. C'était à Richard de venir, et de s'excuser. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'une période de deuil s'imposait naturellement après le décès d'un être aussi proche qu'un mari ou une épouse. Mais tout le monde savait que ce n'était qu'une facade qu'on servait aux autres pour garder un air de respectabilité. Ca ne voulait rien dire. A moins d'avoir vraiment souffert de la perte de cet "être cher". Il avait donc pensé, quand Richard lui avait annoncé la mort de sa femme et la nécessité pour lui de se faire oublier pendant quelques temps, que ca ne concernait que les membres de la Haute Société de Londres, qui n'hésiteraient pas, en effet, à jaser allégrement sur son compte s'il ne marquait pas de deuil. Il avait pensé que ca ne le concernait pas lui. Eux. Que Richard viendrait toujours le voir, qu'il se moquerait des quelques racontards sans importance que cela risquait d'engendrer.

Mais Richard n'était pas revenu.

Pendant six mois, il avait littéralement disparu, le laissant aussi seul que désemparé. Il n'avait alors pas conscience de ce qu'il éprouvait pour cet aristocrate arrogant au caractère trop aventureux pour la noblesse anglaise. Il n'avait pas compris. Et il avait fallu que Richard l'abandonne pour qu'il sache enfin. Ca avait commencé par de l'inquiétude. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas ? Avait-il des problèmes ? Non, il en aurait entendu parler d'une manière ou d'une autre. Les clients aimaient bien papoter une fois leur besogne achevée, et les ragots avaient vite fait de faire le tour de la maison. Aucun secret, aussi noir soit-il, ne l'était vraiment dans cette bonne ville de Londres. Alors il aurait forcément su si il était arrivé quelque chose à Richard. Forcément. Alors, il était passé à la colère. Ce sale petit enculé ne respectait même pas l'engagement proféré lors de son mariage, devant Dieu lui-même, alors pourquoi respecterait-il les clauses d'un putain de contrat ? Parce qu'il n'était que ça, aux yeux de ce connard arrogant : un contrat. Un vulgaire papier qui l'obligeait, lui, à une exclusivité totale mais qui n'engageait à rien son client. Non, bien sûr que non. Il était risible de croire une seule seconde que les années qu'ils avaient passées à se fréquenter aient pu avoir une quelonque incidence sur les sentiments de Richard. Risible et profondément stupide. Richard n'avait pas de sentiments. C'était un être insensible, et froid, et cruel. Et lui n'était qu'un imbécile d'avoir cru une seule seconde qu'il pouvait l'aimer. Puis il avait glissé, lentement mais sûrement, dans le désespoir. Richard n'était pas comme ça, il le savait parfaitement. Ses pensées et ses paroles n'étaient dictées que par la colère d'avoir été abandonné. Il n'en pensait pas un mot, pas vraiment. Mais ca faisait mal. Atrocement mal. A en pleurer, lui qui n'avait plus versé la moindre larmes depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Ca faisait plus mal encore que de regarder sans rien faire son père le vendre comme un chien à Ian McKellen. Ca faisait plus de mal encore que se faire violer par son premier client, alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore dix ans. Ca faisait plus de mal que de devoir former des enfants ou des pauvres gosses perdus à un métier méprisable simplement parce qu'ils avaient eu la malchance de tomber sur la mauvaise personne au mauvais moment. C'était indicible, et ineffable. Il avait alors compris, perdu dans le noir du désespoir et de la tristesse, qu'il était tombé amoureux de cet aristocrate aux yeux trop bleus, et qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Il avait compris qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un homme qui ne l'aimait pas, puisqu'il l'avait laissé sans un remord, et ne l'aimerait jamais. Alors, il avait pleuré. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de larmes dans son coeur et que ses yeux restent irrémédiablement secs malgré les souffrances qui l'assaillaient à chaque jour que Dieu faisait. Puis il avait regardé par la fenêtre. Il avait attendu. Pendant six mois, il avait attendu, sans faillir, que Richard revienne. Parce qu'il reviendrait, avait-il songé après la première journée à fixer la rue en contre-bas. Il reviendrait, parce qu'il revenait toujours. Il lui suffisait d'être patient, et de l'attendre. Richard reviendrait vers lui. Il revenait toujours.

Et Richard était revenu.

Son coeur, mortellement silencieux depuis que l'amour de sa vie avait quitté l'Hôtel Cavendish six mois auparavant, s'était remis à battre avec force. Au point qu'il avait ironiquement cru qu'il allait jaillir de sa poitrine. Mais non, il restait sagement dans son thorax et se contentait de frapper ses côtes à grands coups pour manifester son retour à la vie. Graham sourit et ferma les yeux. Que lui importait ces six derniers mois, finalement ? Richard était revenu et, même s'il n'osait pas encore s'approcher de lui, il était bel et bien là. Dans son salon. Auprès de lui. Cela suffisait. Pour le moment. Le verre de scotch claqua sèchement en se posant sur la table de bois lustré. Il connaissait Richard par coeur. Il avait eu le temps de l'étudier, toutes ses années. D'abord, la colère.

- Tu comptes me regarder, à un moment ou à un autre ?

L'alcool le rendait plus violent et agressif qu'il ne l'était en réalité, mais ca n'était pas pour l'effrayer. Au contraire, songea Graham avec un frisson. Il l'aimait encore plus quand il était furieux. Ses yeux brillaient avec un éclat particulier, et terriblement froid, qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Il songea vaguement qu'il se débrouillerait toujours pour le mettre en colère s'il n'était pas si infiniment beau quand il souriait. Ou qu'il gémissait son nom. Obéissant néanmoins à l'injonction, Graham modifia son expression jusqu'à prendre un masque impassible et se retourna calmement pour lui faire face. Comme il le savait, et l'avait espérait, Richard se tenait debout devant lui et ses yeux bleus avaient pris une teinte d'orage de très mauvaise augure. Se fichant pas mal de respect ou d'étiquette, qui de toute façon n'avaient plus vraiment cours entre ces murs, il le détailla de haut en bas. Peut-être était-ce dû à ces six mois d'attente. Ou à ses vêtements encore noirs. Ou à l'absence bienheureuse d'alliance à son annulaire gauche ou autour de son cou. A moins que ce ne soit lui, tout simplement. Mais il lui semblait encore plus beau, et encore plus inaccessible. Une flèche de désir incendia ses reins et remonta dans ses veines juqu'à son coeur, brûlant tout sur son passage.

- Je vous regarde, milord.

Il savait qu'employer ce terme le mettait dans une rage folle. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle comme ca. Pas du tout, même. Il détestait et son titre et son rang, sans parler de sa famille si noble et si pure. Il haïssait la plus petite notion d'aristocratie, et se faisait un plaisir d'en saper les fondements de l'intérieur par son attitude décadente et sulfureuse. Il avait choisi sa femme dans cet optique et avait dilapidé allégrement la fortune de son père et de son frère, tout en conservant la sienne bien à l'abri. Il prenait un malin plaisir à décevoir les siens et n'aimait rien tant que rire avec des amis qui méritaient réellement de porter ce nom, quel que soit leur rang ou leurs origines, autour d'un verre de whiskey et d'une table de poker dans un des bouges les plus mal famés de Londres. A moins que se faire baiser dans une maison close de luxe par un écossais, dont les compatriotes ne cesseraient jamais d'être les ennemis publics numéro 1 de l'Empire Britannique, soit au sommet de ses plaisirs. Mais Graham n'en était pas bien sûr. Ce dont il était certain, en revanche, c'était de la réaction de Richard. Comme il l'avait prévu, et espéré, Richard ramassa le verre de scotch vide et le lui lança au visage, avec une précision mortellement ajustée malgré son ivresse. L'attaque avait été vive, et quelqu'un de normal n'aurait certainement pas pu l'éviter. Quelqu'un de normal ce serait pris le verre en plein visage et aurait sûrement eu le nez cassé, et des éclats de verre encastrés dans la peau. Mais Graham n'était pas quelqu'un de normal. Et il avait eu des années pour apprendre à gérer les crises de colère de Richard. Il esquiva donc le verre avec agilité, et ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention lorsqu'il traversa la vitre avec fracas. Il n'en avait pas le temps, de toute façon. Ce fut un vase de cristal qui explosa dans son dos, juste après qu'il se soit baissé. Puis un livre, qu'il évita en faisant un pas de côté. Il avança d'un pas et s'empara du poignet gauche de Richard. Aussitôt, et ca il ne l'avait pas prévu mais bel et bien espéré, sa main droite le gifla avec violence avant de revenir dans un revers dévastateur. Il le lâcha immédiatement et Richard en profita pour attraper sa canne. Se souvenant du sort d'Orlando Bloom, quelques temps auparavant, il la saisit à deux mains pour l'empêcher de l'assommer avec. Il fit deux pas, l'obligeant à reculer puisqu'il était bien plus fort que lui, et le repoussa violemment. Déséquilibré, Richard vacilla en arrière quand Graham lui faucha les deux jambes et tomba sur le tapis persan. Usant de la canne pour le bloquer au sol, l'écossais se mit à califourchon sur lui et se pencha, menaçant.

- Je t'interdis de me toucher, sale chien.

Ouch, ca c'était mesquin. Et cruel. Non pas l'insulte - Seigneur, il avait l'habitude de se faire insulter de chien, depuis le temps ! - mais plutôt l'interdiction. Six mois sans le voir et il espérait lui interdire de porter la main sur lui ? Il rêvait éveillé. Un frisson d'impatience le parcouru. Est-ce qu'il le traiterait encore de chien quand il le baiserait à même le sol ? Il l'espérait de toutes ses forces. L'idée seule lui mettait le sang en ébullition.

- C'est terriblement long, six mois, milord... murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Vous m'avez manqué, savez-vous ? Atrocement.

Oui, il le connaissait par coeur, songea-t-il en regardant avec un délice coupable les iris couleur d'orage se troubler. D'abord, la colère. Puis la culpabilité. Et enfin, la rédemption. Graham se demanda jusqu'où il pouvait être sincère en révélant l'abîme de désespoir dans lequel il avait été plongé ces derniers mois. Et juqu'où Richard pourrait aller pour se faire pardonner son abandon et les souffrances qu'il avait causé.

"De lui, je veux tout".

Oui, il voulait tout. Et il l'aurait, quel qu'en soit le prix. Et pour commencer, il allait se montrer aussi dur qu'inflexible. Pour lui faire payer son abandon et lui apprendre une bonne fois pour toute qu'ici il n'était plus le puissant Comte de Leicester. Il savait déjà que ca lui plairait autant qu'à lui. Le baiser qu'il lui imposa ne transmettait rien de son bonheur de le revoir ni de son amour pour lui. Il était destiné à faire mal et à punir et, somme toute, il y réussissait plutôt bien. Le gémissement de Richard se perdit dans sa bouche et Graham lui mordit la lèvre, assez fort pour faire couler son sang. Une main se leva pour le frapper encore une fois, mais il l'attrapa au vol et la plaqua au sol. L'écossais reposa calmement la canne près de lui, jugeant qu'elle pouvait encore servir, et se pencha sur son amant.

- Six putains de mois, Richard.

- Je t'avais dit que...

- Que tu devais te faire oublier, oui. Pas que tu devais disparaître de la circulation !

L'aristocrate détourna les yeux et lécha inconsciemment le sang qui perlait de sa lèvre abîmée, attirant immédiatement le regard de Graham sur sa bouche. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il resserra sa prise sur les poignets de Richard, qui siffla de douleur.

- Lâche moi, imbécile, tu me fais mal !

Graham sourit et serra un peu plus fort, assez pour faire grimacer l'anglais. Ca tombait bien, c'était précisément ce qu'il voulait. Lui faire mal. Autant que lui avait souffert. Peut-être comprendrait-il ce que ca faisait, lui qui n'avait jamais dû avoir à souffrir de quoi que ce soit.

- Au début, j'ai pensé qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Dans ma panique, j'ai même cru que tu étais mort, et que j'allais devoir vivre sans toi. Cette simple idée me semblait... insurmontable.

L'écossais accrocha le regard trop clair de Richard et ne le quitta pas tandis qu'il léchait lentement le sang qui continuer de couler des lèvres tentatrices.

- Après, j'ai compris que tu étais simplement enfermé dans ta belle maison de Mayfair, et que tu n'en avais tout simplement rien à foutre de moi.

Richard détourna la tête et tenta de se libérer de son emprise, refusant d'entendre la suite, mais Graham le maintenait fermement. Il était bien obligé de l'écouter, cette fois-ci.

- Et enfin, j'ai fini par me raisonner et me dire que tu reviendrais. Parce que tu reviens toujours, mon amour, quoi que je puisse faire, ou quoi que tu dises.

L'écossais préféra passer sous silence les mois de dépression qu'il avait traversé. Il préférait conserver cet atout en réserve si jamais son bel amour faisait encore des siennes. Ca lui ferait de la peine, et il tenterait de se faire pardonner. Graham se délectait déjà de tout ce que Richard le laisserait faire de lui. Pour se faire pardonner.

- Graham, essaya l'aristocrate avant d'être coupé par une gifle bien sentie.

- Tu la fermes, Richard ! Tu m'abandonnes pendant six putains de mois et tu oses encore me hurler dessus et me balancer des objets à la figure ?

Il regarda les pupilles se dilater et dévorer le bleu de ses yeux, le souffle court. Oh non, ils ne joueraient pas tout de suite. Il avait encore des choses à lui dire, des récriminations à faire. Et il comptait bien aller jusqu'au bout. Une seconde gifle fit pivoter la tête de Richard, et il rua sous lui pour se libérer en feulant de rage. Graham sourit un peu plus, savourant les frottements que les mouvements désordonnés de Richard provoquaient sur leur entre-jambes respectives. Il réaffermit prise et position et le gifla encore pour le faire cesser. Richard lui hurla d'arrêter ca et de le lâcher mais il choisit de rire plutôt que d'obéir.

- Sûrement pas, mon beau petit garçon. Ca fait trop longtemps que j'attend de t'avoir à ma merci pour te laisser partir.

Richard écarquilla les yeux, partagé entre le désir de rentrer dans son jeu et celui de sauvegarder sa fierté. L'alcool engourdissait son esprit et le rendait incapable de réfléchir.

- Je compte bien te baiser de toutes les manières possibles, mon amour, jusqu'à ce que tu cries grâce. Et je t'abandonnerai comme un chien. Exactement comme tu l'as fait avec moi. Alors tu vas la fermer et être gentil, Richard.

Il sentit son sang ruer dans ses veines quand son amant hocha doucement la tête, le souffle court et les lèvres luisantes de sang. Graham l'embrassa en gémissant, mais comprit bien vite que cette attitude docile était une ruse. Richard n'était jamais docile. Jamais Pas même quand ils faisaient l'amour. Il s'en souvint avec force quand son amant réussit à arracher une de ses mains à sa prise. Il se redressa en fronçant les sourcils.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Aidan Turner dans un état d'accablement proche du désespoir qu'il avait lui-même connu peu de temps auparavant encore. Graham commit l'erreur de tourner la tête vers lui, quittant sa victime des yeux un court instant. La main de Richard se referma sur sa canne, qui attendait sagement près de lui, et le frappa à la volée. Sonné, Graham le lâcha en tombant au sol et il en profita pour reculer précipitamment. Il se releva bien vite et, retrouvant son flegme typiquement britannique, s'en fut d'un pas calme hors du salon, traînant derrière lui son ami irlandais qui, de toute évidence, ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer et regardait son ami d'un air choqué absolument adorable.

Resté seul, Graham s'appuya contre le mur et essuya d'un revers de manche le sang qui coulait de son nez. Il allait laisser le temps à Richard de déssouler et de comprendre sa colère. Il n'aurait pas longtemps à attendre, ca c'était sûr. Il reviendrait. Parce qu'il revenait toujours. Et parce qu'il ne serait jamais venu ici cette nuit s'il n'avait pas eu autant envie de le voir que lui. Et aussi parce qu'il avait laissé sa veste. Un rire roula dans sa gorge et il ferma les yeux, la tête appuyée contre le mur. Oui, il reviendrait. Et ils pourraient jouer. Enfin.

* * *

Il dut attendre la fin de la soirée pour qu'il revienne. De toute évidence encore plus alcoolisé que quelques heures auparavant - Graham commencait d'ailleurs à se demander quelle quantité d'alcool cet homme était capable d'ingurgiter avant de tomber raide - il avait oublié de prendre manteau et chapeau et marchait donc en chemise et gilet sans se soucier de la pluie torrentielle qui menaçait de noyer Londres et ses habitants. Ni des passants tardifs qui préféraient s'écarter de son chemin de peur de se faire mordre. La porte de l'Hôtel claqua bruyamment derrière lui. Graham éteignit calmement les lumières et quitta le salon après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte derrière lui. Richard atteignit le palier en même temps que lui et le saisit par le poignet pour l'entraîner à l'étage. Dans ses appartements personnels, ce qui était une nouveauté. D'ordinaire, Richard préférait la chambre rouge et ses murs peints d'un bordeaux sombre. Mais il semblait que, pour ce qui allait suivre, un peu plus d'intimité soit de mise. Il ne faudrait tout même pas quelques regards indiscrets percent les murs ou les trous de serrure. Les doigts desserrèrent leur prise à peine entré dans les vastes appartements et Graham le regarda quelques secondes marcher de long en large comme un lion en cage avant de fermer la porte à clé. Il hésitait sur la conduite à tenir, notamment parce qu'il ignorait ce qu'il ressentait. De la colère oui, elle était toujours là. Du désir de vengeance, toujours. Mais aussi l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'apaiser. De la souffrance à l'idée d'être responsable d'une telle agitation. Et du besoin. Physique, presque viscéral, de le coucher sur la première surface plane à proximité et de s'enfouir en lui. C'était tellement long, six mois... Il frissonnait d'horreur à l'idée qu'un véritable deuil, un deuil honorable, aurait duré une année entière.

- Désirez-vous boire quelque chose, milord ? demanda-t-il d'un ton égal.

- Arrête, grinça difficilement l'anglais en se retenant à grandes peines de lui lancer un objet quelconque au visage.

- Arrêter quoi, milord ?

Il espérait qu'il sortirait de ses gonds et s'approcherait un peu de lui. Dans l'optique de le frapper, bien entendu, mais ca lui permettrait au moins de l'attraper plus aisément. Mais il fut déçu. Richard ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, repoussant la vague de fureur qui l'avait envahi, refusant de céder aux manoeuvres de Graham.

- Arrête, s'il te plaît, de m'appeler comme ca.

S'il te plaît. Son souffle se bloqua alors que ses jambes menacaient de céder sous lui. S'il te plaît ? Allons bon, Richard savait faire preuve de politesse ? Il était donc réellement capable de demander quelque chose dans les formes ? Ca, c'était nouveau. Et pour un peu, il accéderait bien à une requête aussi joliment formulée. Mais il n'en avait pas envie.

- Non, répondit-il avec flegme en se décollant de la porte.

Il passa près de l'aristocrate en le frôlant, sans le toucher vraiment, et ouvrit un placard pour se servir un verre de bourbon. Il n'eut jamais le temps de le porter à ses lèvres. Richard le lui enleva des mains et l'avala d'un trait avant de reposer brutalement le verre sur le plateau du buffet. Graham fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour lui siffler d'enlever ses sales pattes de son bourbon mais le regard que Richard lui renvoya suffit à le faire taire. Les disputes avaient fait leur temps. Etait-il venu celui de jouer ?

- Embrasse moi.

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un ordre ou d'une supplique. Peut-être un peu des deux. Et les deux lui convenaient. Il leva les mains pour caresser les cheveux noirs encore imbibés d'eau de pluie, qui frisaient déjà sur sa nuque tendue, ses doigts dérivant sur la peau pâle de la gorge. Les yeux bleus se fermèrent, le privant de leur lumière. Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, et à vrai dire il n'avait plus le coeur à comprendre les va-et-vients incessants de ses émotions, cela le mit en colère. Il avait été privé de de lui pendant trop longtemps pour qu'il accepte de le laisser mener la danse. Alors sa main, qui s'égarait posément sur la peau trop blanche pour mieux la réapprendre, se referma brusquement sur sa gorge. Les yeux qui hantaient sa vie se rouvrirent instantanément et s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise. Et de la peur ? Oui, c'était bien de la peur qu'il voyait ramper au fond des iris claires. Tant mieux. Il l'attira à lui et le plaqua contre le buffet, inversant leurs positions, ses doigts serrant un peu plus fort. Richard s'accrocha à deux mains à son poignet pour tenter de repousser celle qui l'étouffait. Sans succès. Graham continua de serrer jusqu'à ce qu'il voit des larmes de douleur embuer les yeux trop clairs, et que les ongles nets de son cher amour s'enfoncent dans sa peau pour le faire lâcher prise.

- Tu ne me donnes pas d'ordre, Richard, dit-il les dents serrées en détachant soigneusement chaque mot pour qu'ils pénétrent mieux l'esprit en déroute de son bel amant au bord de l'inconscience.

L'aristocrate anglais, incapable de pronocer ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe, hocha difficilement la tête en signe d'assentiment. Les doigts qui l'étranglaient se resserrèrent un peu plus, en guise d'avertissement, avant de le lâcher complètement. Il tomba sur le tapis épais, l'air s'engouffrant dans ses poumons asphyxiés, et porta la main à sa gorge pour la masser, essayant en vain de dissiper la brûlure qui s'y attardait. Debout, Graham pencha la tête sur le côté, son regard fixant intensément son bel amour à genoux devant lui. D'ordinaire, les positions étaient inversées. C'était lui qui était à genoux, soumis, et Richard qui donnait les ordres. Ce nouvel équilibre des forces lui plaisait bien. Beaucoup, même. Le désir aiguillonna son bas-ventre et ses fantasmes prirent le relais. Il imagina la douce cravate de soie bandant ses yeux trop bleus, la ceinture de cuir entravant ses mains aux longs doigts fuselés dans le creux de ses reins. Nu, à genoux et les jambes écartées, prêt à satisfaire le moindre de ses désirs. Son sexe se tendit, douloureusement comprimé par son pantalon, et il gémit par anticipation tandis que ses mains tremblantes venaient encadrer le visage livide de Richard. Ses doigts se glissèrent dans les mèches noires encore humides de pluie et, posant un genoux à terre, il embrassa voracement les lèvres pâles. Son amant réagit immédiatement et lui rendit son baiser, avec une passion décuplée par le manque de l'autre. Leurs langues dansaient fièvreusement, avides de se retrouver. Richard passa ses bras autour du cou de Graham pour se presser contre lui, oubliant que l'écossais avait bien failli le tuer quelques instants auparavant. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ca arrivait, et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Graham laissa les mains de Richard descendre sur son torse et essayer de défaire fébrilement les attaches de sa chemise, avant de stopper leurs tentatives infructueuses en s'emparant fermement des poignets fins. Le noble grogna de colère et essaya de se défaire de sa prise. Fronçant les sourcils, l'écossais lui mordit sauvagement la lèvre, assez pour rouvrir la petite blessure et faire perler un peu de sang, et l'anglais émit une plainte douloureuse. Dans son fantasme, la vision qu'il avait de Richard se trouva munie d'un bâillon pour étouffer les cris qu'il ne manquerait pas de pousser, et il haleta alors que sa queue se durcissait un peu plus. Puis il secoua la tête, chassant cette idée. Pourquoi l'empêcher de crier ? Il voulait entendre sa voix. Il voulait l'entendre supplier. Serrant plus fortement les poignets, si frêles, qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, il se releva et le força à faire de même. La grimace douloureuse qui passa sur son visage le fit presque saliver, mais il parvint à conserver son calme. Copiant l'attitude qui, d'ordinaire, était celle de son amant, il lui sourit tranquillement et effleura sa joue d'une douce caresse.

- Va dans la chambre et déshabille toi.

- Quoi ?

La caresse se transforma soudainement en gifle et Richard recula d'un pas, la main posée sur sa joue brûlante et les yeux agrandis. La compréhension fit progressivement jour dans son esprit embrumé d'alcool et, s'il eut un instant l'instinct de refuser l'idée, le regard dur que lui renvoya Graham, plein de promesses de souffrance s'il n'obéissant pas sagement, lui apprit rapidement à se soumettre. Pour la première fois, il baissa les yeux devant lui, sincèrement, et hocha la tête.

- Je n'ai pas entendu.

- Oui, répondit-il à voix basse et, étonnamment, cela ne lui arracha pas la gorge.

- Oui qui ?

La voix grave de Graham, à son oreille, fit courir une vague de frissons le long de son échine.

- Oui, monsieur.

La pointe d'une langue vint lécher le sang qui perlait à sa lèvre avant de pénétrer lentement à l'intérieur de sa bouche, passant sans crainte entre ses dents, pour venir effleurer la sienne. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse joindre leurs lèvres pour un véritable baiser, la langue s'en fut et Graham recula d'un pas, le laissant sans souffle.

- Dans la chambre. Maintenant.

- Oui, monsieur.

Il laissa le poignet fin échapper à son emprise et regarda Richard quitter le salon. Son instinct lui hurla de courir après lui et de laisser tomber toutes ces simagrées pour le baiser contre la première surface plane approchant, mur, sol, table, peu importait, mais il ne le laissa pas le gouverner. Il inspira profondément, deux fois, trois fois, le temps de calmer son rythme cardiaque affolé puis prit le même chemin que son amant.

Il le trouva dans sa chambre, pieds nus, occupé à se battre avec sa cravate pour l'enlever sans toucher sa gorge et, avec une acuité développée par son désir, remarqua les marques rouges en forme de doigts qui couraient sur la peau blanche. Le peu de maîtrise qu'il avait réussi à réunir vacilla et ses mains tremblèrent de se tendre vers lui pour effacer le mal qu'il lui avait déjà fait. Mais il les retint, leur ordonnant séchement de rester en place, et marcha vers lui d'un pas qu'il espérait calme et détaché. Sitôt qu'il s'aperçut de sa présence, Richard cessa d'insulter sa cravate et se figea complètement, les yeux baissés. Cette attitude humble, loin de celle qu'il arborait en temps normal, lui semblait aussi étrange qu'affolante. Obéirait-il réellement à tous ses ordres, comme lui le faisait de bon gré encore six mois auparavant ? Peut-être fallait-il vérifier. Il autorisa ses mains à se lever pour se poser sur le torse de Richard, savourant la douceur de la chemise blanche trempée de pluie qui épousait parfaitement les angles durs de ce corps parfait. Il crocheta le col et, d'un geste sec, fit sauter toutes les attaches qui la maintenait fermée, déchirant le tissu soyeux sans vergogne. Il ressentit une pointe de satisfaction en voyant les sourcils de Richard se fronçer et choisit de considérer cela comme une marque de rébellion. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et lui releva brutalement la tête pour plonger dans ses yeux trop bleus.

- Quelque chose à dire, peut-être ? demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

- Non, non.

- Non, qui ?

Une nouvelle gifle incendia la joue pâle, plus humiliante que douloureuse cependant, et Richard dut mordre sa lèvre déjà abîmée pour s'empêcher de lui lancer quelque chose au visage.

- Non, monsieur, recommença-t-il un ton plus bas.

Satisfait, Graham le lâcha et reprit où il s'était arrêté. La chemise ruinée glissa des épaules raides, coulant sur les bras blancs comme une vague, avant de s'échouer au sol avec un bruissement soyeux. Les doigts gourds, il caressa langoureusement la gorge malmenée, replaçant ses mains pour épouser la forme des marques rouges, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien responsable de ca. Le souffle de Richard eut un accroc alors qu'il serrait faiblement et il se lécha les lèvres. Puis ses mains repartirent, descendant lentement sur le torse jusqu'au plexus, avant de descendre encore sur l'abdomen, tracant des arabesques malhabiles sur la peau frémissante. Elles tremblèrent un peu plus lorsqu'elles effleurèrent des abdominaux délicatement dessinés jusqu'à atteindre le pantalon noir, retenu sur les hanches fines par une ceinture. Alors que ses doigts se glissaient sous le cuir, le regard trop bleu de Richard vacilla et il sentit son propre souffle s'accélérer, en réponse à celui de son amant. Ils étaient assez proches l'un de l'autre pour que leurs chaleurs les irradient, assez pour que leurs souffles se mélangent, mais encore trop loin pour se toucher véritablement. Graham inspira une fois, deux fois, trois fois pour calmer la fébrilité qui cherchait à l'envahir, mais ne réussit qu'à s'imprégner de l'odeur de Richard, mêlée à celle de la pluie. Les sens enflammés par sa simple proximité, il dut monopoliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas le jeter sur le lit et le faire sien immédiatement. Au lieu de quoi, il détacha le bouton d'acier du pantalon avant de déboucler la ceinture. Lentement, il la fit glisser la lanière de cuir dans les attaches pour la ramener à lui et le vêtement, libéré, tomba un peu plus sur les hanches fines. Fourrant la ceinture dans sa poche, Graham laissa ses mains s'enhardirent à caresser la peau pâle, effleurant suavement la bordure de tissu sans jamais passer dessous, courant du bas-ventre jusqu'au creux des reins. Richard, tout au lond de l'opération, était resté scrupuleusement immobile et, pour le récompenser de cette obéissance, Graham combla les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Ses bras se refermèrent sur sa taille et l'attirèrent contre lui alors que ses mains, fébriles, glissaient dans le pantalon lâche pour empaumer ses fesses, le plaquant contre son bassin durci. Le gémissement de son amant se réverba dans sa bouche alors qu'il plongeait sa langue dans la sienne, l'envahissant sans peine pour aller chercher sa compagne de jeu, l'entraînant dans une danse enfiévrée. Il mit rapidement fin au baiser, peu confiant quant à sa capacité à se maîtriser, et recula d'un pas, s'arrachant aux lèvres tentatrices de son bel amour. La respiration saccadée, il fit descendre précautionneusement la braguette métallique pour ouvrir complètement le pantalon, qui glissa sur les jambes interminables et rejoignit sur le tapis la chemise ruinée. Reculant d'un autre pas, il prit les mains de Richard pour lui faire suivre le mouvement et l'attirer dans la lumière du feu de cheminée. Hormis sa cravate de soie noire, qui pendait à moitié défaite autour de son cou, il était parfaitement nu et si beau que Graham sentit son coeur se serrer.

- Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il avec vénération.

Sortant de sa soumission, Richard lui renvoya un sourire arrogant qui, en temps normal, l'aurait fait rire. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il fronça les sourcils, signe que la punition ne tarderait pas à tomber s'il ne reprenait pas son rôle. Son amant ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et baissa de nouveau les yeux, son sourire s'effaçant. Graham tourna autour de lui, tel un prédateur devant sa proie, avant de tendre la main pour attraper la cravate lâche, qu'il dénoua tranquillement.

- A genoux.

Richard se laissa tomber au sol et, inconsciemment, écarta les jambes en posant ses mains à plat sur ses cuisses. Puis il reprit une immobilité parfaite. Passant derrière lui, Graham lui banda les yeux et attacha le morceau de soie derrière sa tête. Il revint face à lui et, s'il fut forcé de constater qu'être aveugle ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Richard, comme en témoignait la ligne rigide de ses épaules, sourit en entendant la respiration saccadée. Son regard dériva des lèvres rougies, où s'obstinait à perler une goutte de sang, résultat des mauvais traitements des dents de son amant, au torse finement musclé qui se soulevait au rythme de son souffle haché. Avant de passer sur le ventre contracté pour suivre la fine ligne de poils noirs et arriver au sexe fièrement dressé.

Il ne l'avait même pas encore touché.

Rapidement, il se déshabilla et récupéra dans la poche de son pantalon, échoué avec celui de Richard, la ceinture de cuir. Il la plia en deux et, doucement, délicatement, la fit courir sur la peau échauffée, fronçant les sourcils au mouvement de recul qu'eut son amant au contact glacé. D'un geste sec, la ceinture claqua dans l'air et une marque rouge apparut sur la taille fine, s'ajoutant à celles qui abîmaient la peau blanche de la gorge. Richard se mordit la lèvre, se retenant de crier, et se replaça convenablement, s'astreignant à ne plus bouger d'un cil. Graham reprit ses caresses glacées, et sourit en voyant son amour rester parfaitement immobile. Seules sens dents mordirent un peu plus férocement la lèvre malmenée. Il s'agenouilla face à lui et l'embrassa doucement, le dissuadant de déchirer totalement la peau rougie de sa bouche. Sa main libre se referma sur le sexe tendu et un râle rauque roula dans la gorge de Richard. Il le caressa sur toute sa longueur, quatre fois, avant de lâcher l'objet de ses désirs et de s'emparer des poignets frêles. Le torse pressé contre le dos de Richard, son sexe douloureusement dur frottant contre les fesses rebondies, il se força à attacher les mains de son amant dans le creux de ses reins plutôt que le jeter au sol et s'enfoncer en lui sans plus de tortures. Joueur, sans pour autant dépasser les limites de son rôle, son bel amour se cambra et se pressa un peu plus contre lui. Graham ferma les yeux et gémit sourdement en sentant la tête rougie de sa queue coulisser entre les fesses tendres pour buter contre le sexe de Richard. D'un geste brusque, il enfouit sa main dans les cheveux sombres et tira la tête en arrière avant de fondre sur la bouche offerte, la pénétrant sans vergogne. Son noble amant ondula contre lui, amorçant un mouvement de va-et-vient délicieusement insupportable et Graham, sans même s'en rendre compte, suivi le rythme désespérément lent qui lui était imposé. Distinctement, il se vit rejeter la tête de son amant pour plaquer son torse contre le tapis et le baiser, enfin, jusqu'à lui briser les reins, mais là encore, il se retint et, par un effort de volonté terrible, parvint à briser le baiser. Il se redressa et recula de quelques pas, désireux de s'éloigner de Richard. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, il commença à se dire qu'il s'était peut-être attaqué à un jeu trop gros pour lui. Il fallait beaucoup de self-control pour agir ainsi et, si Richard semblait fait pour le rôle de dominant, lui ne parvenait qu'à grandes peines à garder un tant soit peu de maîtrise. Il fallait qu'il se calme, et qu'il ne laisse pas Richard prendre le pas sur lui.

- C'est dur, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vois ce que ca fait de devoir se contrôler tout le temps plutôt que d'assouvir ses envies sans demander l'avis de personne ?

Graham serra les dents à l'écoute de la voix de son amant, rauque et basse, qui envoyait des décharges de désir insistantes dans son sexe affamé. Néanmoins, il revint vers son amant, et le sourire narquois qu'il arborait le fit grinçer des dents. La gifle qu'il lui donna, cette fois, était destinée à faire vraiment mal et c'est avec une satisfaction malsaine qu'il regarda Richard tomber au sol, désequilibré par ses mains entravées. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, ses doigts crochetèrent la ceinture et, d'une traction, il le força à se remettre à genoux, dégustant la plainte douloureuse qu'il obtint en récompense. Puis il revint face à lui et, son regard tombant immédiatement sur les jambes largements écartées, sentit ses reins le brûler un peu plus à la vision enchanteresse de cette queue durement tendue, qui n'attendait que ses soins. Mais pas tout de suite, se résonna-t-il. D'abord, il voulait penser à son propre plaisir plutôt qu'à celui de son amant. C'était aussi le but de la manoeuvre. Profiter allégrement de Richard après six mois d'absence, plutôt que le laisser le manipuler à sa guise. Il alla d'un pas vif jusqu'à son armoire et, en fouillant dans ses affaires, finit par dénicher ce qu'il cherchait. C'était Richard qui la lui avait offerte, après qu'il aie eu le malheur de dire qu'il n'avait jamais appris à monter. Il la lui avait offerte en même temps que le cheval et la tenue d'équitation. Depuis, elle servait surtout à leurs jeux, mais ca n'enlevait rien au fait que Richard lui avait offert un cheval et lui avait appris à monter correctement. D'un geste, il fouetta l'air et le cuir de sa cravache siffla distinctement.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour connaître la réaction de Richard à ce son. Il percevait d'ici sa respiration précipitée, et les frottements de sa peau contre la moquette alors qu'il modifiait sa position pour la rendre plus confortable. Il revint vers lui et, après l'avoir observé quelques secondes, caressa doucement l'intérieur d'une cuisse, remontant progressivement sur le ventre avant, sans crier gare, de lui donner un coup brutal sur les fesses, lui arrachant un cri de surprise outragé. En punition, il lui donna un nouveau coup, destiné à blesser, et une marque rouge zébra la joue pâle. Richard grimaça et se mordit encore la lèvre, mais ne dit rien. Aussitôt, les caresses reprirent, le cuir glacé se réchauffant à toute allure au contact de la peau brûlante. Il attendit de le voir frissonner pour le frapper une seconde fois, sans lui faire réellement mal, s'amusant de l'entendre grogner de rage en même temps que de plaisir. Il lui fallut encore huit coups et tout autant de caresses lentes et langoureuses pour que la vision de Richard, tremblant sans même s'en rendre compte, lui fasse perdre ses moyens. Il lui releva la tête avec la cravache avant d'enlever le bandeau, et le regard noir auquel il se heurta le fit gémir d'envie. Du bleu de ses yeux, il ne restait qu'un fin cercle autour des pupilles dilatées à l'extrême. Graham le dévora du regard une seconde, s'abreuvant de lui jusqu'à l'ivresse. Ses cheveux noirs bouclaient follement maintenant que l'air immobile de la pièce surchauffée les avait séché. Sa peau laiteuse était marquée de rouge où qu'il posa son regard, depuis la forme de ses doigts sur sa gorge jusqu'au griffure sur ses cuisses. Ses lèvres étaient détruites d'avoir été trop mordues et embrassées et la peau de ses poignets, déchirée par le cuir de la ceinture. La sueur dégoulinait le long de ses tempes et le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il était juste tellement beau, comme ca, à le regarder avec ses grands yeux assombris de luxure. Mais les yeux de Richard dérivèrent sur lui, l'empêcher de s'y noyer, jusqu'à se fixer sur son sexe douloureux. La main libre de Graham s'enfonça dans la masse de cheveux noirs afin de lui maintenir la tête rejetée en arrière et il se pencha pour l'embrasser profondément, parce qu'il méritait bien une récompense après s'être montré si obéissant.

- Suce, murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

Il se redressa et Richard leva vers lui un regard affamé qui lui donna envie de tout arrêter pour arriver enfin à ce qu'il attendait depuis six mois. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans les cheveux noirs, tirant sur les mèches trop longues, et le gémissement qui emplit son esprit lui fit tourner la tête. Il failli abandonner, et relâcher sa prise. Il était sur le point de le jeter à plat ventre, réellement, et de s'enfoncer en lui. Peut-être que Richard le sentit perdre pied. Ou peut-être qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de ses états d'âme et qu'il en avait envie autant que lui. L'esprit de Graham s'évapora quand Richard lécha la tête rougie de son sexe avant de le suçoter tout doucement. Il écarquilla les yeux et le regarda faire en se demandant s'il devait pleurer de soulagement ou jouir immédiatement.

- Bon garçon, murmura-t-il en caressant les cheveux noirs.

La pièce s'emplit de ses gémissements alors que, progressivement, la bouche de son amant l'avalait. Inconsciemment, il roula des hanches et s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans la gorge serrée de son bel amour, qui ferma les yeux et lutta contre un réflexe nauséeux qui faillit le faire reculer. Mais il parvint à rester en place, immobile, se contentant de sucer avec plus d'ardeur, sa langue s'enroulant savamment autour de la verge plus dure que la pierre qui avait envahit sa bouche. Graham rouvrit des yeux qu'il n'avait conscience d'avoir fermés et se fracassa contre un regard de nuit bleutée.

- Arrête, gémit-il en tirant sur les cheveux noirs, sentant la jouissance venir.

Plutôt que d'obéir, Richard ferma les yeux et suça plus durement, jusqu'à le faire crier, mais les doigts crispés enfouis dans ses cheveux les tirèrent plus violement et il amorça un mouvement de recul soumis, cessant progressivement de sucer la queue vibrante de plaisir. Il donna quelques coups de langue sur l'extrémité rouge suintante d'un liquide blanchâtre, lapant en gémissant le sperme qui commencait déjà à s'écouler, puis releva la tête, dans l'attente d'un nouvel ordre. Graham tomba à genoux devant lui et l'embrassa à perdre haleine, savourant le goût de sa semence sur la langue de son amant. Ses gestes devinrent frénétiques, presque désespérés, tant son désir de le posséder était fort. Il lui prit le bras et le traîna sans ménagement jusqu'au lit, où il le jeta à plat ventre. Resté debout, il passa un bras sous la taille fine de Richard et le força à s'agenouiller. Son noble amant tourna légèrement la tête pour continuer à le regarder malgré cette position humiliante et le léger sourire qui joua sur ses lèvres failli lui faire perdre tout sens commun. Il brûlait de le prendre dans l'instant, mais voulait aussi le faire jouir. Et son esprit en déroute savait il n'y arriverait pas ainsi. Sa langue courut sur sa colonne vertébrale, évitant les mains liées, pour s'égarer sur les fesses rougies des fessées qu'il lui avait donné. Sa langue s'enfonça en lui sans résistance, le préparant aussi vite que possible pour ne pas le blesser davantage. Il n'entendait même pas les cris éraillés de son amant, trop préoccupé par l'urgence de le prendre. Il continua cependant jusqu'à l'extrême limite de sa résistance et, quand sa patience vola en éclat, se redressa pour faire glisser sa queue, encore humide de la salive de Richard, entre les fesses de son amant. Richard se crispa alors que la tête de son sexe le pénétrait et ne put que crier quand, d'un seul coup de rein, il s'enfonça en lui jusqu'à ce que leurs peaux claquent l'une contre l'autre. La sensation d'être déchiré de l'intérieur disparut quand il roula des hanches contre lui, s'enfonçant plus profondément à chaque mouvement. Bientôt, Graham le pilonnait avec tant d'ardeur que le lit se mit à gémir de concert sous les assauts répétés d'une brutalité presque insoutenable. La frénésie qui s'était emparée d'eux les empêchait de faire preuve de tendresse ou de douceur. Il rêvait de le baiser comme ca depuis six putains de mois, alors la douceur n'était vraiment pas dans ses priorités. Tout ce qui comptait était de pouvoir jouir au fond de lui, de le sentir jouir entre ses doigts ou dans sa bouche, peu lui importait, et de recommencer, jusqu'à l'assouvissement total du désir forcené qui le tenaillait depuis de trop longs mois. Il n'entendait plus rien que les échos des cris de Richard, à chaque fois qu'il heurtait le noeud de nerfs au fond de lui, et les échos des siens, et le claquement de leurs peaux, et le claquement du lit contre le mur. Son sexe vibra violemment entre les parois de chair délicieusement contractées et le monde explosa en une myriade d'éclats de verre alors qu'il jouissant enfin avec un cri de victoire. Il donna encore trois coups de reins, plus lents et plus profonds, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente noyé de son propre sperme. Alors, il délivra les mains de Richard et se retira doucement. Les gémissements plaintifs de son bel amour percèrent le brouillard luxurieux qui s'était abattu sur son esprit et, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il le fit tomber sur le dos pour le chevaucher. Il s'empala sur le sexe encore dressé de son amant, qui écarquilla les yeux sous le choc et porta les mains à ses hanches, pour le repousser ou s'enfoncer plus profondément, il ne savait pas vraiment. Grognant de douleur, Graham commença à onduler, jusqu'à ce que Richard suive le mouvement. Une lame de plaisir le transperca alors que la queue de son homme frappait quelque chose, au fond de lui, et il cria sans retenue. Tandis que son sexe tressautait et se dressait une seconde fois, il cria encore, et encore, et encore. C'était la première fois que Richard le prenait. La première fois, aussi, qu'il ressentait ce déchaînement limpide et passionné de douleur et de plaisir mêlés en une symphonie parfaite. La première fois, encore, qu'il jouissait deux fois en un laps de temps si court, et le plaisir qui le balaya failli avoir raison de son pauvre palpitant malmené. Mais le plaisir le plus intense qu'il ressentit fut lorsqu'il Richard s'assouvit enfin au fond de lui, criant à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, et qu'il se sentit enfin entier alors que son amour, si magnifiquement beau dans les affres du plaisir, ouvrait ses grands yeux de nuit pour vriller leurs regards l'un à l'autre, et se redressait pour l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et peut-être en dépendait-elle. La sienne, en tout cas, en dépendait. Alors quand Richard lui murmura, d'une voix éraillée, qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde, il le serra contre lui et lui rendit son baiser avec toute la force de ses propres sentiments trop longtemps refoulés.

* * *

Au dehors, la pluie cessait enfin de tomber et Richard souleva difficilement les paupières. Graham l'avait littéralement épuisé et il ne sentait plus tout ce qui se trouvait sous la taille. Et il se sentait bien. Un regard à une petite horloge posée sur la commode lui apprit que la nuit tirait à sa fin et, s'armant de courage, il tenta de se lever. Une grimace passa sur son visage alors qu'il s'asseyait et il se mordit la lèvre, rouvrant la petite blessure que Graham lui avait fait en début de soirée. Inconsciemment, il lécha la goutte de sang alors qu'il se mettait sur ses pieds, vacillant légèrement au premier pas. Silencieux et discret, peu désireux de tirer de son sommeil son écossais profondément endormi, il se mit à la recherche de ses vêtements. Il trouva ses chaussures et sa cravate. Son pantalon avait disparu il ne savait où et sa chemise... Et bien, force lui fut de constater, quand il la leva devant ses yeux, que sa chemise était bonne à jeter. Il grogna et la laissa s'échouer au sol, la reniant sans remord, avant de continuer à farfouiller dans la pièce pour mettre la main sur son pantalon. Il trouva sa ceinture et la fit claquer dans l'air avec un sourire appréciateur. Il regarda un peu partout, même sous les meubles, mais ne trouva pas son vêtement. Il grogna et, en se retournant, se cogna contre une petite table ronde qui passait par là. Aussitôt, une bordée d'injures et de blasphèmes tous plus choquants les uns que les autres résonna dans la pièce silencieuse, suivie immédiatement par un rire grave. Richard se figea totalement avant de tourner un regard indécis vers son amant, un sourire contrit jouant sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Graham en s'étirant.

- Tu as détruis ma chemise. Sais-tu seulement combien elle valait ?

Graham secoua la tête, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres. Sans plus lui accorder d'attention, Richard retourna à ses recherches, malheureusement toujours infructueuses.

- C'est ca, que tu cherches ?

L'aristocrate anglais se retourna pour voir Graham ramasser son pantalon, qui avait volé sous le lit. Il tendit la main pour s'en emparer mais son amant le mit hors de sa portée. Avec un sourire calme, il déchira consciencieusement le vêtement depuis la braguette jusqu'à séparer complètement les deux jambes de tissus.

- C'est malin. Comment vais-je faire pour rentrer chez moi, maintenant ?

- Simple : tu ne rentres pas.

Graham jeta les lambeaux au sol et tendit le bras pour crocheter le poignet de Richard, sans se soucier du frémissement douloureux qui résulta du contact contre la peau froissée. Il l'attira à lui et s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. A genoux sur le matelas, il glissa ses bras autour de la taille fine et le serra assez fort pour l'étouffer. Contre ses hanches, Richard sentit le bas-ventre de Graham durcir et un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres.

- Encore ? Tu es infatigable...

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas disparaître pendant six mois...

L'écossais le tira sur le lit et, d'une poussée, le força à s'allonger sur le dos avant de se glisser entre ses jambes écartées pour presser leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. Ses mains commencèrent à se balader sur le corps longiligne qui ondulait paresseusement sous le sien, effleurant doucement les marques rouges et les morsures qui le parsemaient alors que ses lèvres et ses dents s'appliquaient à dévorer la gorge pâle. Richard s'accrocha aux épaules dures de son amant en soupirant, alors que le désir s'éveillait lentement au creux de ses reins. Il mordilla tranquillement la ligne de la mâchoire de son écossais, remontant jusqu'à son oreille qu'il lécha consciencieusement.

- On devrait partir, déclara-t-il abruptement alors que les mains de Graham soulevaient ses hanches pour le préparer lentement à le recevoir encore une fois en lui. Quitter Londres. Quitter l'Angleterre.

Graham grogna alors qu'il s'enfonçait lentement entre les jambes largement écartées de son amant. Les gémissements exaltés de Richard noyait son esprit de félicité.

- Pour aller où ? demanda-t-il néanmoins d'une voix rauque.

Son bel amour essaya de lui répondre mais ses mots furent coupés d'un cri alors que Graham donnait un coup de reins plus profond et brutal.

- En Amérique, réussit-il à dire après plusieurs essais infructueux. On pourrait partir, juste toi et moi, et recommencer nos vies là-bas.

Dans l'esprit de Graham, cette idée relevait du rêve. Un rêve magnifique et terriblement tentant, assez pour lui donner envie de dire oui, assez pour lui donner envie de pleurer. Ca n'arriverait jamais, malheureusement, même s'il aurait pu donner tout ce qu'il avait, le peu qu'il avait, pour pouvoir passer le reste de son existence avec Richard, loin de Londres et de ce pays trop moralisateur pour accepter leur amour.

- Ce serait bien, avoua-t-il en embrassant doucement les lèvres offertes. Mais tu oublies une chose, mon amour. J'appartiens toujours à cet endroit, et à McKellen.

Les yeux bleus de Richard prirent une teinte d'orage alors que l'expression de son visage se faisait glaciale. Brusquement, il repoussa Graham et se redressa, les sourcils fronçés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

Il n'attendait cependant pas de réponse et plaqua son amant sur le matelas pour le chevaucher. Il s'empala sur son sexe tendu, lui arrachant un râle rauque, et se mit à rouler des hanches, le guidant rapidement vers l'extase. Alors que Graham était à l'extrême limite de sa résistance, Richard cessa tout mouvement avec un sadisme particulièrement cruel. Son amant émit un sanglot désespéré et jeta sa fierté aux orties pour le supplier de continuer à bouger. Richard se pencha sur lui, le regard dur, et lui mordit la lèvre pour le faire taire avant d'accéder à sa demande. Il le regarda jouir bruyamment, le regard impénétrable. Il attendit que la respiration de son amant se fut calmée, que son rythme cardiaque soit apaisé pour l'embrasser voracement en griffant profondément son ventre musculeux.

- Tu es à moi, Graham McTavish. Et à personne d'autre, murmura-t-il d'une voix glacée. Ne l'oublie jamais plus.

* * *

**Vous savez quoi ? J'ai décidé de ne pas relire ce chapitre, parce que j'aurais tout modifié et que, franchement, ca me gonfle d'avance XD**

**Je suis donc désolée s'il y a eut des fautes de-ci de-là. Et j'espère que ca vous a plu, malgré tout.**

**Je m'excuse encore pour le retard, et à la semaine prochaine !**

**Aschen**


	4. Chapter 4 : Libertés retrouvées

**Bien le bonjour. J'ai encore oublié de poster hier. Pour ma défense, je suis malade. Et dire qu'il me reste encore une semaine à bosser avant de pouvoir me reposer, je dépéris d'avance... Bref. Je tiens à remercier tout le monde pour les reviews qui m'ont été transmises, même si je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre. Je les ai lues, et elles m'ont fait chaud au cœur, alors merci beaucoup.**

**Dernier chapitre (à peine bâclé) de cette petite fiction où, pour une fois, tout est bien qui finit bien - oui on m'a dit que je faisais trop de drames et de morts, etc, et qu'il fallait que j'essaye de faire un happy-end, pour une fois. Alors voilà. Un happy-end. Vous vous rendrez très vite compte que je suis bien meilleure dans les effusions de sang, les morts tragiques, et autres trucs du même genre. Parce que là...**

**Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture, en espérant que ca vous plaise malgré tout.**

* * *

_Maison Close_

Chapitre 4 : Libertés retrouvées

* * *

Assis sur son sofa, Aidan ne savait pas quoi faire pour calmer les pleurs d'Evangeline. La jeune femme avait débarqué chez lui à une heure trop matinale pour que ce soit bienséant, et avait immédiatement fondu en larmes en l'apercevant. Il lui avait proposé toute sorte de boissons chaudes puis, devant ses refus successifs, une petite goutte de whiskey qu'elle avait une fois encore refusé, avec un petit rire cette fois-ci. Il lui avait néanmoins proposé une petite assiette de cookies mais, étrangement, la simple idée d'avaler quoi que ce soit de solide avait semblé lui soulever le coeur. Et depuis, ils étaient là, dans le salon. Lui à tenter tous les moyens qu'il avait développé au cours des années passées seul avec sa petite soeur pour calmer sa jeune fiancée, et elle à pleurer en refusant obstinément de lui dire ce qui la mettait dans un tel état de bouleversement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle semble prendre une décision radicale et quitte le confort de son épaule pour se lever et marcher de long en large devant lui en tordant ses mains fines et pâles. Aidan croisa les jambes et attendit qu'elle parle en la suivant du regard, la soumettant sans même le vouloir à un examen attentif.

Elle avait pris un peu de poids mais, loin de l'enlaidir, cela lui allait bien. Ses formes étaient plus pleines : ses hanches plus rebondies, ses fesses plus rondes et sa poitrine autrement plus alléchante. Ses longs cheveux bruns, pour une fois libérés des multiples épingles que sa domestique s'amusait à enfoncer dans la masse épaisse de sa chevelure pour la faire tenir correctement sur sa tête, coulaient en vagues soyeuses sur ses épaules fines, jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Et ses beaux yeux mordorés, s'ils luisaient d'inquiétude, brillaient plus fort que jamais. Mais cela, c'était à cause des larmes qui n'attendaient que de couler. Un visage aux traits fins, des joues délicatement rougies par l'acidité de ses pleures, des lèvres pleines et naturellement souriantes. Cette femme était très belle et, après plusieurs mois à la côtoyer assidument, d'une intelligence vive. Elle était aussi dotée d'un caractère affirmé et ne souffrait pas que quiconque, et surtout pas un homme, lui dise comment mener son existence. Elle savait quel était son devoir et s'y pliait gracieusement. Il se rendit soudainement compte que l'épouser et la mettre dans son lit ne serait certainement pas un tel sacrifice s'il n'était pas déjà éperdument amoureux.

- Aidan, il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose.

Ca s'annoncait mal. Il n'était pas doté d'un humour particulièrement ravageur, c'était surtout Martin le boute-en-train de la bande, qui était relayé par Richard et son humour noir et cynique un peu dérangeant, mais lui n'était pas vraiment spécialiste de la chose. Cependant, puisqu'elle semblait au bord de la crise de nerf, il décida d'essayer de la détendre en lançant un trait d'humour qui, il l'espérait, la ferait sourire.

- Que vous arrive-t-il, ma chère ? A part m'annoncer que vous êtes enceinte, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui nécessite de vous mettre dans un tel état !

Il partit d'un rire léger tant l'idée lui semblait absurde mais, rapidement, son rire s'éteignit. Elle le fixait, éperdue, et les larmes dévalaient de nouveau ses joues. L'air catastrophé qui s'était peint sur son beau visage lui retourna l'estomac.

- Nom de Dieu, vous êtes enceinte ? s'écria-t-il en se redressa brusquement, faisant voler sa tasse de thé au sol.

Pour le coup, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Etait-ce un signe ? Ou bien un miracle ? Cela faisait des mois, six plus exactement, qu'il cherchait un moyen honorable mais définitif de briser ses fiancailles avec la ravissante Evangeline. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Dean, en réalité. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de retourner le voir. La première fois pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. La seconde pour le simple plaisir de le voir. La troisième parce qu'il lui manquait. La quatrième, simplement parce qu'il en avait envie. Chaque fois, il lui avait fait l'amour et lui avait juré qu'il trouverait un moyen de rompre son engagement auprès de sa fiancée, ce que son beau petit garçon aux blonds cheveux le suppliait de ne pas faire. Mais Aidan était irlandais, n'est-ce pas, et on ne disait jamais quoi faire à un irlandais. Les anglais s'y étaient essayés, et s'y étaient cassés les dents. Alors ce n'était pas un petit néo-zélandais qui allait dicter son existence. En cela, Evangeline et lui se ressemblaient. Plein de compassion pour la jeune femme, il se leva de son sofa et la prit dans ses bras. Ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette réaction, elle explosa en sanglots déchirants, s'accrochant à lui comme à une planche de salut dans la tempête. Il lui caressa les cheveux et la fit assoir.

- Racontez moi tout, ma chère.

Alors, ses reniflements entrecoupant son récit, elle raconta.

Elle aimait l'équitation et passait beaucoup de temps auprès de ses chevaux. Fatalement, elle connaissait les palefreniers de son père mieux que quiconque et les considérait, malgré leur rang inférieur, comme de véritables amis. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait rencontré Luke. Légèrement plus âgé qu'elle, animé de la même passion pour l'équitation et les chevaux, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, et c'était toujours lui qui l'accompagnait lorsqu'elle partait se promener en ville ou dans les environs du vaste domaine de son père où ils se retranchaient quand la Saison était terminée. Ils avaient noué des liens forts et, au fur et à mesure de leurs discussions et des années qui s'écoulaient, ses sentiments avaient évolué pour se muer en un amour profond et véritable. Néanmoins, consciente de son rang, et du sien, elle avait pris ses distances parce que son père n'approuverait jamais la plus petite relation entre eux, et elle aimait trop son père pour vouloir l'incommoder. Malgré sa résolution, la séparation qu'elle leur avait imposé avait fini par lui peser, jusqu'à lui ôter toute envie de vivre. Elle passait son temps recluse dans sa chambre à lire, loin des chevaux et de l'homme qu'elle aimait tant. Jusqu'à ce que l'absence soit trop difficile à supporter. Juste le voir, de loin, suffirait amplement, s'était-elle dit. Juste une fois, et elle retournerait dans sa chambre sans demander son reste. Mais il l'avait vu, et l'avait poursuivie dans les jardins pour lui parler. Quand il l'avait rattrapée, ils s'étaient disputés et, le coeur brisé, elle s'était enfui. Mais elle était revenue, deux jours plus tard, et il l'attendait avec un bouquet de fleurs sauvages. Ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois, après des années d'amour dissimulé, dans un petit bosquet du bois qui entourait le domaine de son père. Cela faisait un an. Et ils se voyaient depuis, ponctuellement. En vérité, c'était un miracle qu'elle ne soit pas tombée enceinte avant, car elle ne connaissait aucune des méthodes qu'utilisaient les courtisanes du demi-monde ou les prostituées des maisons closes pour ne pas enfanter, et ne savait pas à qui demander conseil. Elle était désormais dans une situation des plus fâcheuses et n'avait pas su vers qui se tourner, à part lui. Elle le considérait, après tout, comme un véritable ami, et espérait trouver conseils et réconfort. Elle comprenait, assura-t-elle, que la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, leurs fiançailles en bref, rendait la situation plus difficile, voir inextricable. Mais elle comptait sur sa compréhension.

Aidan, après son récit, se demandait s'il ne devait pas l'embrasser. Cette jeune fille, dans sa détresse, leur rendait à tout deux un service inestimable. Il ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres et, très vite, ce fut un rire soulagé et heureux qui lui échappa. Il se laissa retomber contre les coussins du sofa en portant une main à ses yeux pour empêcher les larmes de joie de couler. Evangeline crut, à tort, qu'il se moquait d'elle et se leva, très digne, en sifflant qu'elle s'excusait du dérangement et se débrouillerait seule. Il lui prit la main et la ramena auprès de lui en s'excusant platement.

- En vérité, mon amie, vous n'imaginez pas l'immense plaisir que vous me faites.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas comment un homme pouvait être heureux d'apprendre que sa fiancée était enceinte d'un autre. Soudainement suspicieuse, elle se rassit sur le sofa et croisa les mains sur son giron, attendant la suite.

- Vous comprenez que je ne peux plus vous épouser dans de telles conditions, n'est-ce pas ? se risqua-t-il d'un air incertain.

La jeune fille soupira avec un soulagement non feint et se laissa aller contre le dossier dans une attitude si peu gracieuse qu'Evangeline lui sembla beaucoup plus agréable et abordable.

- J'avais peur que vous ne changiez pas d'avis. Oh, merci, Aidan, merci ! Je vais pouvoir épouser Luke, comme nous en rêvions !

- Attendez un instant. Evangeline, comment vivrez-vous ? Et votre enfant, comment l'élèverez-vous ? Votre père ne voudra jamais de ce mariage, et votre amant va sûrement être renvoyé quand sa paternité sera connue. Vous allez être déshéritée et vous n'aurez plus rien.

Le front de la jeune fille se plissa soucieusement, mais elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait déjà pensé à ca. Elle disposait d'une petite somme qu'elle avait mise de côté sur l'argent que lui fournissait son père pour s'acheter de nouvelles robes, et qui s'élevait maintenant à une petite fortune. Suffisante, du moins, pour faire vivre une famille de trois personnes le temps que Luke retrouve du travail. A la campagne, peut-être.

- Où comptez-vous vous marier ? Vous n'êtes pas encore majeure, et on ne vous donnera pas de dispense de mariage sans l'assentiment de votre père.

- Gretna Green, dit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

Gretna Green était une vile située à la frontière de l'Angleterre et de l'Ecosse, mais résolument écossaise. Là-bas, les jeunes filles pouvaient se marier sans l'accord de leurs responsables légaux, autrement dit leur père, et les mariages étaient officiellement valables. Là-bas, Evangeline pourrait épouser son palefrenier sans problèmes, loin de son terrible père et des mauvaises langues de la bonne société londonienne.

- C'est extrêmement loin, Evangeline, tenta quand même Aidan.

- Ca ne nous fait pas peur. Nous sommes prêts à tout pour nous marier.

Aidan sourit avec douceur à la jeune femme romantique et naïve qui lui faisait face. Elle lui faisait penser à sa petite soeur. Il se leva, un air décidé sur le visage, et aida sa fiancée à faire de même avant de la raccompagner à la porte. Tout en marchant, il lui expliqua le plan qui commençait à germer dans son esprit, sous le regard étonné et reconnaissant de la jeune Evangeline.

- Pourquoi feriez-vous ca pour moi ? demanda-t-elle en enfilant son manteau et ses gants avant de se saisir de son parapluie.

- Parce que j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour vous, ma chère. Et que je ne vous laisserai pas courir les rues et la campagne alors que j'ai les moyens de vous aider, vous et votre futur époux.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, bien avant l'aurore, Evangeline se présenta chez lui avec un petit sac de voyage, vêtue de ses vêtements les plus sobres, et accompagnée d'un jeune homme qui, Aidan le devina à l'air profondément amoureux qu'il arborait en regardant la jeune fille, devait être Luke. Il avait tout préparé et, dans la cour de sa demeure attendait déjà la plus confortable, et la moins reconnaissable, de ses voitures. Il aida sa fiancée à monter dans l'habitacle et serra la main du jeune homme. Il les regarda partir à vive allure, dans les rayons pâles de l'aube, avec le sentiment du devoir accompli. Il faudrait plusieurs jours pour atteindre la frontière écossaise et Gretna Green. Il s'écoulerait peut-être un mois avant qu'ils ne reviennent dans la capitale anglaise, dûment mariés. C'état largement suffisant pour mettre en oeuvre la dernière partie de son plan.

Ne se souciant pas de l'heure exagérément matinale, Aidan enfila son manteau et son haut-de-forme, et s'en alla d'un bon pas rendre visite à son ami Martin.

Son ami l'accueillit avec mauvaise humeur. Il était sept heures du matin, et il s'était couché seulement trois heures auparavant. Autant dire qu'il était à prendre avec des pincettes. Néanmoins, il avait fait l'effort de se lever pour lui, ce qui était un signe encourageant. L'irlandais s'assit tranquillement sur le sofa et accepta une tasse de thé tandis que son ami s'affalait dans un fauteuil en demandant d'une voix plaintive à son majordome de lui amener un café serré. Très serré. Le pauvre Martin était dans un état de délabrement avancé qui faisait peine à voir. Il semblait bien qu'il avait très mal supporter le départ de Richard, plus qu'Aidan lui-même. Son meilleur ami et camarade de beuverie s'en était allé loin de lui, et il n'avait plus personne sur l'épaule de qui pleurer. Ne lui restait qu'Aidan, et il pouvait difficilement se confier à Aidan, dans sa situation.

- Que puis-je pour toi, mon ami ? demanda néanmoins l'anglais en se rappelant les bonnes manières.

- Je me souviens que ta gouvernante t'a abandonné il y a quelques mois, et que tu n'as trouvé personne pour la remplacer, n'est-ce pas ? Je le savais, continua l'Irlandais sans même attendre de réponse. J'ai quelqu'un à te proposer et, bien sûr, tu vas la prendre à ton service sans discuter.

Martin haussa les sourcils. Depuis quand Aidan se prenait-il pour Richard, à commander tout son petit monde de cette manière ? Ne manquait plus que la canne pour que le portrait soit complet. Mais le petit irlandais n'avait pas la carrure du Comte de Leicester, et il ne l'impressionnait pas du tout. Surtout qu'il était de mauvaise humeur.

- Allons bon, ricana-t-il en tapotant un rythme sec sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Et pourquoi ferais-je ca, je te prie ?

- Parce que je te le demande, pardi ! s'étonna Aidan en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Ce garçon ne doutait de rien. C'en était effrayant. Il semblait réellement persuadé qu'il allait se plier à sa volonté simplement parce qu'il en faisait la demande, et le tout avec une sincérité et une honnêteté qui frôlait la naïveté. Une idée percuta l'esprit de Martin avec une violence tout à fait inacceptable pour sa gueule de bois. Un sourire démesuré se peignit sur son visage, inquiétant fortement son ami irlandais, avant de disparaître pour laisser place à un air calculateur de fort mauvaise augure.

- J'accepte de prendre la fille, qui qu'elle soit, à mon service, mais à une seule condition. Un tel cadeau ne peut pas être gratuit, tu t'en doutes.

- Je t'écoute.

Martin se pencha en avant, l'air soudain mortellement sérieux.

- Je veux ta soeur.

* * *

Il s'était peut-être un peu mis en colère. Voir même beaucoup. Le nez de Martin ne s'en remettrait pas de sitôt. De même que son peignoire de velours. Et son entrejambe, accessoirement. Il n'aurait pas dû lui jeter sa tasse de thé brûlante au visage, il en convenait parfaitement. Mais il l'avait cherché. Lui dire ca se but en blanc, à quoi Martin s'attendait-il ? Bien sûr qu'il avait mal réagi, et de manière excessive, mais tout de même ! Sa soeur n'était pas une foutue jument qu'on se passe de haras en haras ! Comment pouvait-il deviner, lui, que son ami parlait de mariage ? La proximité de Richard l'avait habitué à des actions beaucoup moins nobles et il avait simplement pensé que le pauvre Martin voulait mettre sa petite Maelys dans son lit avant de la lui rendre irrémédiablement souillée. Alors, il lui avait jeté sa tasse au visage, tout simplement. La porcelaine avait explosé à l'impact, en même temps que le nez de Martin, qui se retrouvait avec un visage de boxeur fort peu protocolaire qui, selon Maelys, lui donnait l'air d'un guerrier des temps anciens, ceux dont elle raffolait et qui étaient si "romantiques". Evidemment, le liquide odorant s'était renversé sur le peignoir, et sur les jambes de son ami. Le hurlement que Martin avait poussé avait de quoi réveiller un mort. Mais fort heureusement, d'après le majordome impassible auquel Aidan avait demandé des nouvelles de sa victime, ses parties génitales n'avaient pas trop souffert. Peut-être pourrait-il encore avoir une descendance. Après que son ami lui eut expliqué ce qu'il entendait par "vouloir" sa soeur, Aidan s'était excusé platement, tout de même il n'était pas un sauvage, et les négociations avaient repris. Si bien qu'il avait non seulement obtenu pour Evangeline une place de gouvernante dans une maison riche et noble, si bien qu'elle ne serait pas dépaysée et bénéficierait d'un cadre de vie quasiment semblable à ce qu'elle avait connu toute sa vie, mais aussi une place de palefrenier pour son mari Luke. Leur enfant irait à l'école et pourrait, lorsqu'il serait en âge, travailler pour l'employeur de ses parents. Tout était bien qui finissait bien. Aussi était-il souriant lorsqu'il entra d'un bon pas dans l'Hôtel Cavendish et demanda d'une voix joyeuse à la jeune gouvernante qu'il avait aidé, quelques six mois auparavant, de le mener à Dean. La nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'un coup de marteau sur le crâne.

- Dean n'est plus ici, monsieur. Il a repris sa liberté.

Il eut la sensation que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui.

Il avait eu beau chercher toute la journée, il n'avait pas retrouvé la trace de Dean. Il s'était alors enfermé dans son club et s'était enivré de l'alcool qu'il vendait, jusqu'à ce plus savoir son propre nom, ni l'endroit où il vivait. Ce fut Martin, appelé à la rescousse par quelques amis communs, qui vint le chercher et le ramena chez lui, peu rancunier. Durant tout le chemin, il déblatéra sur son petit neo-zélandais aux blonds cheveux, expliquant à son ami combien il lui manquait et à quel point il était beau lorsqu'il souriait et que ses yeux bleus s'illuminaient. Bien sûr, il était nettement plus petit que lui, et foutrement jeune, mais l'amour n'avait pas d'âge, paraissait-il. Et il était amoureux, ca oui, très amoureux. Même s'il était parti, et qu'il l'avait laissé, même s'il avait disparu et qu'il allait se perdre, à vagabonder tout seul dans les rues malfamées de Londres. Martin l'écouta parler et, quand cela était nécessaire, l'empêcha de repartir à la recherche de Dean. "_Tu continueras demain, quand tu seras sobre_". En vérité, il n'eurent même pas à attendre le lendemain.

Maelys, les sourcils fronçés devant l'état d'ébriété avancé de son frère, aida son tout nouveau fiancé à porter un Aidan plus bavard que jamais jusqu'à sa chambre. La montée de l'escalier fut difficile et dangereuse, notamment parce qu'Aidan voulut repartir chercher encore un peu dans les rues, au moins jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève, et qu'il faillit faire tomber sa soeur. Néanmoins, ils arrivèrent à bon port, et le jeune irlandais tomba endormi à peine sa tête posée sur l'oreiller. Maelys raccompagna Martin jusqu'à la porte, le remerciant pour son aide et lui assurant qu'elle veillerait sur son frère et le sermonnerait correctement dès que sa gueule de bois serait passée. Ils échangèrent un baiser chaste et timide sur le pas de la porte et, alors que le noble s'enhardissait à la prendre dans ses bras, un raclement de gorge léger les sépara. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, de petite taille et maigre à faire peur, le visage baissé et à moitié plongé dans les ombres nocturnes, s'excusa platement de les déranger et demanda à voir Aidan Turner, qui lui avait dit vivre ici. Si Maelys sembla effrayée de voir ce parfait inconnu venir chez eux à cette heure de la nuit, Martin, lui, devina immédiatement de qui il s'agissait.

- Vous êtes ? demanda-t-il néanmoins, par acquis de conscience.

Le garçon releva la tête, et ses yeux bleus cernés de noir lui révélèrent tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Le garçon lui dédia un sourire fatigué.

- Dean O'Gorman. Je suis un... ami... de monsieur Turner.

* * *

La fatigue et l'alcool combinés ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Son esprit, embrumé et fragilisé, lui jouait des tours. Mais ces songes étaient si beaux, si lumineux, qu'il commença lentement mais sûrement à les préférer à la réalité. Dean était auprès de lui. Fatigué, les yeux cernés de noir, mais plus beau encore que dans ses souvenirs. Oh, il avait bien conscience que c'était son esprit qui l'embelissait un peu plus pour mieux l'accrocher, mais il se laissait prendre au piège de son plein gré, et avec plaisir encore en plus. Souriant, il leva la main et effleura le visage mince de son fantasme, savourant la douceur de sa peau encore humide de pluie. Il pouvait voir quelques gouttes perler à ses cils clairs, comme des larmes d'eau claire qu'il refuserait de laisser couler. Il constata, avec un train de retard, que son visage était extrêmement pâle, ses lèvres livides et son regard, plus bleu que les mers des caraïbes, si plein d'inquiétude qu'il eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Il amorça le mouvement mais une main, douce et ferme, posée sur son torse l'obligea à se rallonger sur ses draps froissés. Une voix basse lui parvint, mais il ne réussit pas à en saisir les mots. Il ne perçut que la douceur qui en émanait, et accepta de se laisser faire. Des mains froides le débarassèrent de ses bottes, de son pantalon et de sa chemise, le laissant nu et frissonnant. Il se mit à trembler convulsivement malgré le feu de cheminée qui chauffait la pièce, et se recroquevilla sur lui-même à la recherche d'une petite étincelle de chaleur. Bientôt, une couverture épaisse et moelleuse le recouvrit, mais ne pavint pas à le réchauffer tout à fait. Les tremblements s'apaisèrent légèrement, mais ne disparurent pas. Ses dents se mirent à claquer par intermittence et il réalisa que son délire n'était peut-être pas uniquement causé par la fatigue et l'alcool. Il avait passé la journée à chercher Dean sous une pluie battante, gelé par un vent glacial. Il avait attrapé froid et la fièvre, fourbement, profitait de sa faiblesse momentanée pour s'abattre sur lui.

Un corps nu se colla contre son dos et il se retourna dans les bras fins pour se presser contre le torse fin de sa vision enchanteresse. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient glacés, mais il émanait de lui une chaleur délicieuse. Il soupira de contentement et frotta son nez contre l'arète fine de la mâchoire délicatement ombrée de poils blonds, souriant aux picotements qui en résultèrent. Ses convulsions spasmodiques se stoppèrent d'elles-mêmes et il se sentit bien et heureux. Une main, désormais chaude, passa dans ses cheveux et glissa le long de son dos, en une caresse lente et sensuelle qui éveilla son désir plus sûrement que la plus aguichante des propositions. Il leva la tête et embrassa doucement la gorge pâle avant de mordiller passivement la ligne tendue d'une épaule. Sa langue prit bientôt le relais et, s'il la trouva désagréablement pâteuse, elle suffit néanmoins à remplir son office. Alors qu'elle dérivait tranquillement sur la peau douce du buste, la main se crispa dans ses cheveux et un soupir bienheureux coula dans son oreille. Il sourit fièrement et lécha goulument la pointe durcie d'un mamelon.

- Tu n'es pas en état, Aidan.

Oh, son apparition savait parler ! Il leva des yeux assombris de fièvre et de désir pour se heurter à un regard clair incertain. Il sourit pour le rassurer, mais l'inquiétude s'imprima plus profondément sur le beau visage de son fantasme. Désappointé, il se laissa retomber sur le dos quand il le repoussa fermement, et lâcha un gémissement de désespoir.

- Tu as disparu et maintenant même mes rêves ne veulent pas qu'on soit ensemble...

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Tu es parti, répéta-t-il d'un ton accusateur. Je suis allé te chercher, et tu étais parti.

Son rêve sourit tristement et s'excusa avant de le reprendre dans ses bras pour le serrer avec force. Aidan lui vola un baiser tandis que ses mains reprenaient l'assaut là où sa langue s'était arrêtée, murmurant d'un ton enfievré que le moins qu'il puisse faire était tout de même de le laisser lui faire l'amour en rêve, puisqu'il s'en était allé loin de lui.

- Mais Aidan, je ne suis pas parti...

- Si, tu as disparu. Tu m'as abandonné.

- Non, je... Je suis simplement allé m'acheter quelques vêtements plus corrects...

- Ca ne sert à rien, les vêtements.

Aidan enroula ses jambes autour de la taille fine de son jeune amant et ondula contre lui, gémissant en sentant le sexe dur contre le sien. Il roula encore des hanches, donnant plus d'amplitude à son mouvement, et la voix de son fantasme se mêla à la sienne. Mais bientôt, des mains s'accrochèrent à ses hanches et le repoussèrent.

- Aidan, tu es malade, arrête...

- Non !

Il rejeta les mains obstinées et, avec plus de brusquerie qu'il ne voulait en mêttre, plaqua son fantasme sur le lit pour grimper sur lui. Il récupéra un flacon d'huile parfumée sous un oreiller et en enduit consciencieusement le sexe auréolé de poils blonds avant de le guider d'une main pour le faire coulisser entre ses fesses. Il grimaça quand la tête ronde s'enfonça en lui, mais ne cessa pas d'abaisser son corps pour s'empaler lentement. Il cessa sa progression plusieurs fois, parce que la douleur était trop intense, et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour prendre complètement le sexe dur de son amant en lui. Dean, entre ses jambes, n'était plus que gémissements et suppliques.

- Oh putain, s'il te plaît, bouge, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît...

Aidan sourit et commença alors à le chevaucher, avec toute la dextérité d'un cavalier expert en équitation. Il fallut peu de temps avec que son rêve éveillé ne jouisse au fond de lui, ce qui lui ft hausser les sourcils si haut qu'ils disparurent sous les boucles brunes de ses cheveux. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres.

- Déjà ?

Dean ferma les yeux et cacha son visage dans ses mains, ses joue rougissant rapidement sous la morsure de la honte. Aidan rit doucement et le força à lui présenter son visage, se penchant doucement pour l'embrasser sur ses lèvres fines.

- Je t'aime.

Des doigts fins s'enroulèrent autour de son sexe et amorcèrent un mouvement de va-et-vient rapide et dur, destiné à le faire jouir rapidement. Aidan resta immobile, empalé sur le sexe mollissant de son jeune amant, à savourer les caresses enfiévrées, jusqu'à ce que sa queue vibre entre les mains de Dean et déverse un long jet blanchâtre sur le torse fin du petit garçon aux cheveux blonds. Aidan se redressa, lentement parce que ca faisait encore mal, et se rallongea auprès de sa vision, qui le prit dans ses bras en murmurant des paroles qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ses paupières papillonnèrent alors que la fatigue et la fièvre avait raison de ses forces.

- Tu vas encore partir ? Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît...

Il s'endormit avant d'entendre la réponse.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, le lit était vide et la place, à ses côtés, parfaitement froide. Il se laissa retomber dans ses oreillers, des larmes amères montant à ses yeux. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un vulgaire rêve. Dean était vraiment parti, sans un mot et sans un regard. Il était parti, et l'avait abandonné derrière lui. Puis la porte s'ouvrit en silence, laissant le passage à un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, maigre à faire peur, qui portait un lourd plateau rempli de nourriture. Distrait de son malheur, Aidan se redressa et le regarda évoluer dans la chambre avec un regard émerveillé. Dean posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et s'assit près de lui avant de passer ses bras autour de sa nuque pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

- J'espère que tu as faim, après la nuit que tu viens de passer. Je t'ai fait du pudding. Ma mère m'en faisait toujours, quand j'étais malade.

Aidan n'avait pas faim. Son estomac était noué par l'angoisse. Dean était auprès de lui, maintenant, et si le Seigneur le voulait bien, il ne le laisserait jamais s'en aller. Mais il lui fallait lui faire part de son plan, et son jeune amant risquait de ne pas l'apprécier, maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé sa liberté et pouvait enfin profiter de Londres. Doucement, il lui prit les mains et l'attira dans ses bras.

- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

* * *

Le bateau voguait à toute allure, poussé par un vent puissant, vers l'Amérique. Accoudé au bastingage, Aidan regardait les flots défiler sous lui, cherchant à percer les mystères des fonds marins par son seul regard. Sa soeur s'était mariée avec son cher Martin quelques semaines auparavant, et ils devaient être reclus dans la maison de campagne de son ami, à savourer leur tout nouveau bonheur marital. Ca avait été un beau mariage, et magnifiquement bien organisé par la nouvelle gouvernante, d'une redoutable efficacité, que le noble avait pris à son service. Enceinte jusqu'aux yeux mais plus sévère qu'un général d'armée, Evangeline avait mené tambour battant la campagne de mariage de son employeur, et guidait d'une main ferme mais conciliante la fraîche jeune fille qui faisait son entrée dans le monde dangereux de la Haute Noblesse Londonienne. Heureuse auprès de son mari, plus belle que jamais avec son ventre rond, elle avait remercié son ancien fiancé en lui permettant d'obtenir deux place sur un vaisseau en partance pour l'Amérique. Son nom, avait-elle dit avec un sourire mutin, avait encore quelque poids. Assez pour circonvenir un de ses cousins, qui avait refait sa fortune envolée dans le commerce du coton importé d'Amérique. Aidan était heureux pour elle. Et pour sa soeur et son ami.

Il était temps, maintenant, qu'il pense à son propre bonheur.

Des bras fins s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, sans se soucier des regards insistants des matelots. Aidan tourna la tête pour croiser un regard d'azur lumineux, et le sourire éclatant qui ornait les lèvres de Dean fit naître une douce chaleur dans son coeur. Il se pencha et embrassa doucement les lèvres offertes, au mépris des regards dégoûtés posés sur eux. Il n'en avait que faire. Dean était auprès de lui, et ils voguaient rejoindre son meilleur ami, qui avait quitté l'Angleterre avec fracas plusieurs mois auparavant. Ca l'avait surpris, de constater à quel point Richard lui manquait. Son cynisme et son humour noir faisait si bien partie de sa vie que, lorsque son ami s'était envolé vers de nouveaux horizons, il s'était senti seul et, étrangement, abandonné. Souvent, il regardait sur sa droite et constater alors que la haute silhouette sombre de son ami n'y était plus lui avait laissé un goût amer. Mais c'était fini, se disait-il alors que, au loin, l'Amérique se profilait. Dean était auprès de lui, et il allait retrouver Richard. Tout était bien qui finissait bien, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Ils décidèrent de commencer par découvrir New York. Rien ne pressait, et Richard n'avait certainement pas fait le déplacement pour les récupérer. Il devait être bien trop occupé à profiter de son écossais pour songer une seule seconde aux nouveaux arrivants. Alors ils se baladèrent dans les rues de ce qui deviendrait un jour une des plus grandes mégalopoles du monde, et serait le fer de lance de la civiliation occidentale.

Ils se promenèrent, découvrant un lieu qui ressemblait effroyablement à ce qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux, tout en étant étrangement dépaysant. Il sembait bien que, où qu'elle se trouve, une ville ressemblait toujours à une autre. Les Etats-Unis n'étaient pas si différents de l'Angleterre, à ceci près qu'il n'y avait pas, ici, de bonne société engoncée dans un carcan de bonnes manières bien prompte à juger les inclinations et les relations de leurs voisins.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour dîner dans une auberge du port, pour profiter un peu de leur soirée avant de se mettre en quête de son richissime ami. Malheureusement, les matelots en permission aussi avaient décidé de se restaurer à cet endroit et, maintenant qu'ils étaient libérés de l'autorité de leur capitaine, ne trouvaient pas de bonnes raisons de ne pas emmerder les deux pédales qu'ils avaient été obligés d'emmener jusqu'ici. Ca commenca par quelques paroles acerbes lancées au travers de la pièce bondée. Puis vinrent les insultes et, enfin, le chahutage un peu trop poussé pour être innocent. Un matelot un peu plus ivre que ses camarades se permit d'attraper Dean par le bras pour le plaquer à une table avant de poser ses sales pattes sur lui, tandis que deux de ses compagnons empêchaient Aidan d'aider son amant. On lui avait appris à satisfaire les désirs de ses clients, pas à se défendre contre eux et Dean, écoeuré, eut beau essayer de se débattre, cela ne changea pas son sort. Aucun des matelots ne vit la porte s'ouvrir sur deux hommes, pas plus que les nouveaux arrivants. L'un d'eux, un géant musculeux, grinça des dents en voyant le petit blond en difficultés et, en deux pas, rejoignit le matelot inconvenant pour l'arracher au garçon et l'envoyer rouler plus loin. Aussitôt, deux autres marins s'approchèrent dans l'optique de lui passer l'envie de se mêler de leurs affaires. Alors que l'un d'entre eux levait le poing pour l'abattre sur le visage du géant aux yeux gris, quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule pour attirer son attention. Il se retourna, surpris, et croisa un regard bleu glacé, juste avant qu'un coup de canne d'une violence extrême ne l'envoie dans l'inconscience. Son camarade se jeta sur l'homme, richement vêtu, mais n'eut jamais le temps de l'atteindre. Une main se referma sur sa nuque et l'envoya heurter durement un mur. Les deux hommes qui tenaient Aidan le libérèrent, pour s'enfuir ou pour se jeter dans la bagarre. L'un d'eux reçut un nouveau coup de canne et le second, un coup de genoux particulièrement vicieux dans l'entrejambe.

- Vous avez un don, vraiment, pour vous attirer des ennuis, vous deux... grimaca le géant avant d'aider Dean à se relever.

- Au moins, on ne s'ennuie jamais, rétorqua son compagnon en lui giflant le crâne.

Frapper les gens était une manière, comme une autre, de montrer son affection. Le géant ne s'en offusqua pas, depuis le temps il avait pris l'habitude des excentricités de son amant. Le sourire qui orna les lèvres d'Aidan, en reconnaissant les deux hommes, aurait pu illuminer tout New York par sa seule intensité. Oubliant les bonnes manières et le lieu où ils se trouvaient, il se jeta littéralement sur son ami pour le serrer contre lui. Richard, surpris par son geste, ne réagit pas immédiatement.

- Je suis content de te voir, entendit-il vaguement.

Il échangea un regard avec Graham, qui se retrouvait dans la même position que lui alors que le blond petit Dean s'était rué dans ses bras et semblait loin d'avoir envie de le lâcher. Haussant les épaules, ils leur rendirent leur étreinte.

- Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir, murmura Richard dans les cheveux bouclés de son jeune ami. Bienvenue à la maison.

Seul un éclat de rire lui répondit.

* * *

**Mon dieu on dieu... Je crois que c'est la pire fin que j'ai jamais écrit... *retombe sur d'anciennes histoires non publiées ou publiées***

**En fait, c'est pas si mauvais que ca ! Si, si, je vous assure ! C'est même bon, quand on regarde bien XD**

**Voilà, c'est sur cette petite note joyeuse que cette histoire se termine. Merci d'avoir lu et commenté.**

**Je vous dis à bientôt, parce que je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot et que je continuerai à poster quelques conneries sur ce fandom =)**

**Bisous, et à la revoyure !**

**Aschen**


End file.
